The Dark Mage
by uyay
Summary: Haruhi's returned to Ouran after successfully defeating the STP (Hayato). So when a new kid shows up claiming to be a transfer student, what will she make of him? What does he have to do with the STP, and what does he want with Haruhi? Second story in the Ouran Element series, a series written by uyay and don't-even-ask1. Read 'The Water Mage' first.
1. Chapter One- The Son

Authors' Note: So it is uyay and don't-even-ask1 back with the sequel to "The Water Mage!" Can you believe it? (We can't) We're already through the story and onto the sequel! Wow...Anyhoo, here's the first chapter to set up the new challenges Haruhi, Mori, and the rest of the host club (plus Nekozawa and Renge) face together. This sequel should be just as riveting as the last one and we hope you guys enjoy reading it as much as we enjoyed writing it!

PS from uyay: Again, don't forget to check out don't-even-ask1's page, she writes awesome stuff!

Chapter One

The Son

Daichi kicked a piece of rubble and the sound echoed across the now destroyed warehouse. He sent out a dark magic blast to locate his father. As the data came back to him, he headed over towards the center of the room. Once he was standing over the area, he used his power to dig the body out of the rubble.

The lifeless body rose up through the rubble and laid on the surface. Daichi looked down at the body and held back a wave of regret. If only he had been here, he could have protected him. If only his dad had let him be on the headquarters to take down the water elemental girl. If only he had disobeyed his father, like so many times before, and had come here anyway. _If only…_

Daichi shook his head to get rid of the regretful thoughts. His father expected him to be a strong mage, and so he would be. He looked down on his father and asked, "Why would she do this? End all these lives...for what?" He scoffed. "For herself, no doubt. After all, she must be selfish to take away so many lives."

Daichi knelt down beside the body and took his hand. He sighed and looked up at the now gaping hole in the roof. "Why?" he whispered.

After an undefinable amount of time, he stood and took a deep breath. He looked down at his father and raised his hand over his body. Darkness enveloped the body and he pushed it down deep within the earth. Once it was properly buried underground, Daichi strode out of the warehouse and to the car waiting for him.

"Master Daichi, is Master..." the driver broke off his question when he saw the young man's face.

Daichi took a calming breath. "Yes, he is."

"Where to, then?"

Daichi looked around the empty street. "To Ouran High School. I want to see this girl who took my father's life."

The driver nodded and opened the door for Daichi. "Very well."

Daichi nodded and entered the car. He waited for the driver to start the car and said, "You realize that I am now head of the family."

The driver nodded. "I am aware, Master Daichi."

"Then you realize that you answer to me," Daichi continued.

Again, the driver nodded. "I understand."

"Then, I hold you to a vow of silence against anyone that is not me. I expect you to keep my secrets."

"Very well, Master," the driver answered.

Daichi didn't respond, just bowed his head.

After a long moment of driving, the driver said, "Master Hayato will be remembered in fond memories."

"I will make sure of that," Daichi answered coldly with a scowl.

….TIME SKIP (with the club, Renge, and Nekozawa)...

Haruhi bit her lip worriedly and whispered to Mori, "Are you sure?"

Mori nodded and whispered back to her, eyeing Hani carefully, "Yes, they have to know."

"Kyoya-senpai already knows, doesn't he?" Haruhi asked.

Mori and Haruhi were sitting on a couch after a long day. Luckily, Tamaki hadn't suggested any sparring and they were able to relax. Kyoya was typing away on his laptop, occasionally sparing a glance to Haruhi and Mori. Hani was eating a cake all by himself at the table. Tamaki was going on about something or other and the twins were teasing about it, like usual. Renge was reading a book with her feet on the top of the couch and her head dangling down. Earlier that day she had changed out of her dress and was now in jeans and t-shirt. Nekozawa was chanting in the corner with his cat puppet...thing and was content on his own.

Everything was like usual. Except that Mori and Haruhi were dating. Secretly, anyway, for a week. And now, they had decided to tell the others.

Mori shrugged. "I would guess so. Kyoya is much more observant than the others."

Haruhi sighed. "I don't want to do this."

"But you will," Mori answered.

"You tell them," Haruhi suggested.

Mori shook his head. "It's better that you tell them."

"No, you."

"You."

"You."

"You."

"You!" Haruhi gave a frustrated shout.

"Are you two having a marital spat over there?" Kyoya asked from his spot.

Haruhi and Mori blushed. "No!" they said in unison, both of their voices raised higher than normal.

The twins turned their attention to them. "Oh really?" they asked together.

"Then why…" Hikaru started.

Kaoru finished, "Are you blushing?"

Haruhi stuttered, "Because we're not married!"

"But you want to be," they said in a singsong way, together as always.

Tamaki ran over to Haruhi and hugged her tightly. "No, my daughter! Don't let that tall, stoic man influence you! Remain strong!"

Haruhi growled, "Let me go!" Haruhi hit Tamaki with a hard wave and he fell to the floor hard on his butt, sputtering. "And I'm not your daughter!"

"But, but my daughter!" Tamaki whined, holding out his arms.

Haruhi rolled her eyes. "For the last time, I am not your daughter!"

Tamaki shrunk back into his corner and started cultivating mushrooms.

Hikaru and Kaoru poked at Haruhi's sides. "What are you blushing about?" they teased.

Haruhi squirmed under their touch. "Nothing!" she squeaked.

"Haruhi," Kyoya said. "It's best to tell the truth."

Haruhi bit her lip. "Uh…"

"Mori-senpai?" Kyoya asked, glasses glinting. "You might want to fess up."

Mori blushed. "Ah, you see..um…"

"Takashi?" Hani called skipping over from the table. "What are they talking about? What have you done?"

Haruhi and Mori looked at each other. "Uh…"

Tamaki leaned out of his corner, wanting to hear the answer.

Renge stuck her arm through Haruhi's. "What's up, girlie?"

Nekozawa stopped mid-chant to listen to their conversation.

"Mori and I are dating!" Haruhi blurted out before covering her mouth. Mori gave her a look before sighing.

The room was silent before it exploded with responses:

"Yeah, girlie! I knew you'd get him sometime!"

"Well, now Hikaru and I can dress you up for dates."

"Kaoru and I have some great plans for this dress we've been designing…"

"I should have foreseen this. My powers are weakening..."

"Good for you, Takashi! I thought all my efforts would be in vain!"

"NNNNOOOOOOOOOOO! My daughter! What could have made you betray me like this? Was it something I did, something I said? Oh, it feels like I'm dying!"

Haruhi rolled her eyes at the last response. "Shut up, Tamaki-senpai. I'm not your daughter."

Needless to say, Tamaki returned to his corner of woe.

Hikaru and Kaoru wrapped their arms around Haruhi before continuing together. "So the dress is blue with gold embroidery that shows a butterfly with silver trimming. It could have a belt, either brown or silver, we have decided yet. If you would model…"

"There is no way, I am ever 'modeling' for you two. No doubt it would turn into a lingerie show," Haruhi said without a hint of amusement.

Mori felt himself grow red and feel jealous at the same time.

Kyoya adjusted his glasses. "You two only required a bit of prompting. I must say that I am quite impressed."

"Of course you knew," Haruhi muttered.

"I never miss anything," Kyoya smirked.

Mori sighed, "Plus we told you that we loved each other...why'd we tell him?"

Before Kyoya could reply, Hani spoke up, "Haru-chan! I'm so happy for you and Takashi! Be nice to each other."

Kaoru grinned, "I'm sure they'll be nice."

Hikaru nodded with an identical grin. "Real nice." They raised their eyebrows in a suggestive manner.

Haruhi blushed as she hit them on the shoulders. "Shut up!"

Hani turned to Mori to find he was a similar shade of red. "What are they talking about, Takashi?"

Mori shook his head. "Nothing you need to know about Hani."

Tamaki crawled out of his corner and tapped Nekozawa on the shoulder. "Why didn't you see this coming and warn me?"

Nekozawa replied back, "I can't control what I see. It just comes in visions."

Tamaki nodded before going back to his corner.

Renge pushed through the small crowd surrounding Haruhi. She pulled Haruhi in for a hug and whispered, "Make sure he treats you right or I'll light his butt from here to the Atlantic Ocean."

Haruhi grinned. "I don't think we'll have that problem."

Renge released Haruhi and smiled evilly. "Just let me know if I need to beat his ass."

Mori paled. "Ah, um…"

Haruhi leaned towards him and said, "You'll be fine with her. Who you've really got to worry about is Tamaki-senpai when he snaps out of his stupor and my dad."

"Dad," Mori murmured. "I forgot about him...this is going to suck…"


	2. Chapter Two- New Kid at Ouran

**Author's Notes: It's don't-even-ask1 here! It's great to have the second chapter up and introduce the new kid, Daichi. This should turn out to be interesting… Anyhoo, thanks to all those who reviewed/followed/favorited! It means a lot so thank you! Don't forget to recommend to your FanFiction friends and more importantly, review! We (uyay and I) want to hear what the readers are thinking of our fic! Thanks again!**

**Hey Guys! Thanks for continuing with us as we continue the Ouran Elements series, it means alot to us! We hope you have as much fun reading this as we did writing it! Please, check out don't-even-ask1's profile, she writes awesome stuff! Also, thanks for reading, reviewing, favoriting, following, and suggesting us to your friends, it's appreciated. See ya soon, uyay.**

Chapter Two

New Kid at Ouran

Haruhi sat in between the twins, waiting for class to start.

"So,"

"Haruhi..."

"How is our toy doing?" Haruhi stuck her tongue out at them.

"Very well, except she isn't your toy." To identical arms wrapped around her shoulders.

"But Haruhi!" they whined. She rolled her eyes, not even sparing them a glance.

"Attention!" the teacher called, leading a boy with blackish blue hair and bright blue eyes. "I would like to introduce a new transfer student!" The boy stood in front of her and bowed respectfully.

"I'm Daichi, treat me well!" he called out. When he stood straight again, he locked eyes with Haruhi. The twin noticed this, and laughed to themselves.

"What?" Haruhi hissed, irritated.

"Looks like Mori has some competition," the twins whispered back. Haruhi ignored them, not understanding.

"You will sit behind Haruhi Fujioka." The teacher pointed at her. "Fujioka!" Haruhi looked at him.

"Yes sir?" she asked.

"You will be in charge of showing Daichi around during lunch. Understood?"

"Yes sir." Haruhi took a deep sigh and forced a smile at the boy as he sat behind her.

"Thanks," he told her, smiling back. She could tell his was forced as well.

Class continued, the teacher droning on and on. It seemed like Haruhi was the only one who wasn't dozing off or staring at the clock. Finally the bell rang, signalling that it was time for lunch. Haruhi turned to the boy behind her. _Daichi, right?_ she asked herself.

"Umm, Daichi-san?" she asked him.

"Yeah?"

"Do you have school lunch? I usually bring my own…." she said, bringing out her bento.

"Yeah? I bring a bento too…." He brought out a fancily wrapped lunch.

"Ok. Then why don't we eat here and then look around?" she asked him. He nodded and they ate in quiet. When they had finished, Haruhi stood up. "Let's go now…" He nodded.

She led him down the halls, pointing out classes he would need to remember, and such. At one point, he stopped her.

"Why are they asking you to show me around?" he asked. "All I need is a map." Haruhi shrugged.

"Common courtesy I suppose." He turned and looked at her.

"Why are you dressed as a boy?" Haruhi was shocked. After a while she had become accustomed to being called a boy. She didn't even notice anymore. Still, she had never been recognised as a girl by anyone other than the gang. "I mean," he continued, "You are obviously a girl. I would feel bad for any boy that looks this feminine, but then there aren't any." He smirked at her, a mischievous thing that could rival the twins.

"Ah? But you are the only one who has realized my true gender." Haruhi sighed. "I don't particularly care what sex I am, or what sex people consider me to be. It's the inside that counts." She smiled an innocent smile at him.

_I can't believe her!_ Daichi's mind yelled. _She killed my father, she killed millions, how can she act so innocent!?_ He tried to cover his scowl with a smile. "Ok, then. Should we call it good?" Haruhi shrugged.

"Whatever, It's up to you."

His smile grew. "Then, maybe I'll see you 'round, Fujioka." He turned and dashed away._ If he gets lost, it is so not my fault,_ Haruhi sighed.

…..Time Skip…..

Haruhi sighed. "Light vs Dark, your match starts….. Now!" she called out. Renge, yes Renge, shot an arrow of light at Kyoya who nimbly avoided it. He struck back with his arrow of darkness.

"So, Haruhi,"

"Who do you think will win this one?" The twins asked, Hikaru completing his brother's sentence.

"Why don't you watch and see?" Haruhi asked them, eyes fixed on the dueling pair. Kyoya had approached behind Renge, but she had seen him coming. She whipped around and ducked under Kyoya's blast of darkness, shooting at his legs with light.

"But we want to know what you think!" the twins whined._ They are starting to get on my nerves,_ she thought, but brushed it off. They were like family to her now, she couldn't let her thin patience ruin that.

"Fine. Renge easily matches Kyoya in elemental strength, if not past him. Don't forget, Renge's been trained since birth by one of the finest. She also excels in strategies, and she could easily test Mori and Hani when it comes to martial arts. Maybe not win, but definitely give them a run for their money," Haruhi explained.

"So in other words, Renge has the win?" they asked her. Tamaki, Mori, Hani, and Nekozawa had joined them. Haruhi paused, watching her friends spar. Kyoya and Renge were now in hand to hand combat, and it was obvious who was winning. Finally Renge pulled back a fist crackling in power and ending the match.

"Wow," the group, besides Renge and Haruhi, gasped.

"You think that's cool," Renge started as she approached them.

"You should see her when she's not holding back," Haruhi finished for her, obviously mocking the twins. They all shook their heads in fear, and the girls laughed.

"I'm still not as good as you, though," Renge said, wrapping her arms around Haruhi's neck.

"Haru-chan did take out all of us at once," Hani agreed. Haruhi felt her friend shake her head.

"I don't know what you did to make her fight all of you at once, but it didn't make her too mad. If it did, you wouldn't be here." Everyone shuddered at Renge's suggestion.

"So you mean…." Kyoya dropped off.

"I was holding back," Haruhi admitted. "But enough about me. Renge, Mori, you're up." The group nodded and spread out again as the two got into their positions. "Light vs Earth, your match starts…Now!" Haruhi called out. She was deemed ref. as her powers hadn't fully regenerated from the fight with Hayato and the STP. _"What happened to you, Haru-chan?"_ she remembered Hani asking as she lay in the hospital bed.

_"No one was meant to with hold that kind of power."_ Haruhi shuddered, haunted by her own voice._ "No one was meant to with hold that kind of power."_ She came back from the memory to watch her best friend and her boyfriend spar, when she caught movement out of the corner of her eye. A boy had pressed through the club doors, unnoticed by the others. She shot out a stream of water, narrowly avoiding Kyoya's 'precious' notebook. This earned a scowl from him, but then he saw what the stream was for.

Pinned to the wall was an all too familiar boy with blackish blue hair and bright blue eyes. "Daichi," Haruhi whispered, more to herself than anyone else. Still, Mori caught it and rushed over to her. He put a protective arm around her and kissed her forehead possessively. Haruhi laughed.

"Relax," she told him, melting in his embrace while keeping Daichi pinned to the wall. "He's a kid in my class. He just started today, and I was asked to show him around. I don't know what he's doing here, though." She gently pulled out of her love's embrace and walked towards him. "What are you doing here, Daichi?"

"Umm, I, umm," he stammered. Kyoya shook his head.

"You aren't supposed to know about this. What are you doing after here after school hours?" At Kyoya's signal, Haruhi tightened her grip on the boy.

"So, first you find out I'm a girl," she ignored the groups shouts of surprise, "and now you find out about this. I think it's a new record," she teased, remembering how long it took the others to find out her true gender.

"Whatever the case may be, the problem remains. He knows," Renge growled, probably upset that her spar was interrupted.

"So, what to do, what to do….." the twins taunted him.

"He'll just have to keep his mouth shut, as to protect my daughter!" Tamaki yelled. Three glares, from Haruhi, Mori, and Renge shut him up and sent him to his emo corner.

"He has a point, though," Kyoya stated while staring at Daichi.

The boy snapped out of his apparent daze and protested, "Wait! No! I- I'm like you!" The others stared at him in shock and disbelief, while Haruhi tightened his restraints. "Ah! Let me, let me show you!" he gasped out, shrieking in pain. Mori put a resistant hand on Haruhi's shoulder, and she loosened her hold. She snarled and Mori hugged her, but this time she was rigid in his hold.

The boy held out his hand, and quickly an orb of darkness floated above it. While still rigid, this made the group relax a touch. "See?" he asked. "I got lost on my way to get tested." He sighed as Haruhi released her hold on him altogether. Mori could feel she was about to collapse, and picked her up bridal style. "Is she ok?" Daichi asked in a worried tone.

Haruhi brushed the question off and regained what she could of her composure. "What happened to getting a map?" she joked. The others were confused but decided there were better times to ask.

"We have no reason to not trust you," Kyoya said.

"Yet," Renge added.

"So for now," the twins joined in.

"You will be a friend to the host club!" Tamaki shouted out.

"Welcome to Ouran, Dai-chan!" Hani yelled. Haruhi rolled her eyes.

_Daichi_, Nekozawa thought warily to himself. _Where have I heard that name before?_


	3. Chapter Three- Lunchtime Bonding

Authors' Note: It's uyay and don't-even-ask1 with the THIRD chapter! Yes, we know we're going slower than last time, but now there's school and sports and what not and it's harder to find common time to write. Nevertheless, we hope you are enjoying reading our story! Special thanks to all the reviewers/favoriters/followers! It's great to see that people are interested in our story and want to know what happens next! Keep on reading and recommending to your friends! :D

uyay's extra note- Don't forget to check out don't-even-ask1's stories!

Chapter Three

Lunchtime Bonding

Daichi watched as the archangel appeared in front of him as he finished the chant. Again, he looked around the ruined warehouse to make sure no one was there. And again, he was alone.

"Are you the archangel?" he asked the figure.

The figure was obviously female with long, jet black hair and captivating green eyes. She was wearing a mid-thigh length black dress with a black strap around her abdomen. Black feathery wings shot out of her back. She floated down until she was touching the ground directly in front of Daichi. "Yes," she said simply. Her voice was enchanting, easy to get lost in.

Daichi shook his head and snapped out of her trance. "I require your help."

"How so?" she asked as she tilted her head.

"I need you to help me defeat my enemy. I need more power to defeat her with," Daichi demanded.

She shook her head. "What you want is dangerous, young one. It is better if you leave vengeance alone."

"Who are you, an archangel, to deny me my revenge?" Daichi asked, feeling the anger rise up in him. He covered his fist with a thin film of darkness. "Don't you like chaos and revenge?"

The woman nodded. "Of course, but the power you seek is a dangerous one, one hard to control."

"I can do it," Daichi insisted.

"Very well," the woman sighed. "Now you must use your power to vanquish your foe and then it will become permanent, no one can take it away from you."

Daichi nodded. "Now how do we do this?"

The woman held out her hand. "Take my hand," she instructed.

Hesitantly, Daichi took the woman's hand. It was freezing cold but Daichi didn't pull back. "Now what?"

The woman chanted, "Tenebræ circumdant unum sit iste puer." *Let darkness surround this young one.*

A hurricane bearing darkness whirled around the pair, pulling at Daichi's clothes and hair but not effecting the archangel at all. All of a sudden, the darkness covered Daichi and absorbed into his skin. He shouted in pain as it crawled into his cells and combined with his flesh and blood. After several minutes of agony, Daichi could focus his eyes back on the archangel. He withdrew his hand and looked at it. It now bared several marks, all of the elemental marks. "Is it done?"

"Yes," the woman said as the marks faded.

Daichi grinned. "Now I can beat her. I can beat Haruhi Fujioka!"

"Not necessarily," the woman inserted. "You are equal to her power, but not her experience. You must wait until you can beat her without question before attacking."

Daichi growled, "I can't wait! I must take my revenge now!"

The archangel shrugged. "Then I guess you must find a new way to do that."

…..TIME SKIP….

"Fujioka-san!" Daichi called after Haruhi as she left the classroom. "Fujioka-san!"

Haruhi turned around to look at who was calling her name. When she met eyes with Daichi, her face showed shock before masking it. "Hello, Daichi. How are you?"

"I was hoping that you would eat lunch with me," Daichi said in a rush. "To, you know, make up for yesterday."

Haruhi chuckled. "It is I who should be apologizing to you. After all, I did constrain you."

"It's fine, it's fine." Daichi looked at Haruhi hopefully. "So you'll eat with me?"

Haruhi nodded. "Just for today."

Daichi smiled. "Awesome." He held up his bento. "I've got mine, how about you?"

Haruhi held up her own. "Got it right here."

"Let's sit."

Daichi and Haruhi sat and opened their lunches. They started picking at them for several minutes before Daichi asked, "So how's the host club?"

Haruhi swallowed her bite and said, "Good, good. We all get along well, most of the time, and we're like a family...especially to Tamaki-senpai."

"Yeah, I heard that he calls you his...daughter?" Daichi said raising an eyebrow.

Haruhi chuckled. "Uh, yeah. He does that."

"Isn't that a little…" Daichi trailed off, unable to find the right word.

"Creepy?" Haruhi suggested.

Daichi nodded. "Yeah, isn't that a bit creepy?"

Haruhi nodded. "Sometimes, but you get used to it after awhile."

"I see.." They sat in silence for another minute, chewing their lunch slowly. Daichi asked, "Are you and Mori?"

Haruhi nodded. "Yeah, we made it official yesterday." She raised an eyebrow before asking suspiciously, "How'd you know?"

Daichi shrugged. "He put his arms around you, so I just guessed from there."

"Oh."

Daichi swallowed another bite. "So how are you two doing?"

"Good!" Haruhi answered. "He's amazing and understands me really well."

Daichi nodded, unconvinced. "I'm sure." He took another bite before asking, "And the twins that are in class with us, what are their names?"

"Hitachiin Hikaru and Kaoru. It's almost impossible to tell them apart," Haruhi answered.

Daichi replied, "You do."

Haruhi shrugged. "I'm not sure how. They just seem like two separate people to me so it's easy to tell them apart."

"Interesting…" Daichi said, putting down his chopsticks. "And what about Hani? Don't you think it's a little weird that such a young looking child is actually in third year?"

Haruhi shrugged. "I guess it's weird but it kind of adds to his charm."

Daichi nodded. "Oh yes, I heard about the club you host on Mondays. Don't you entertain non-magical women for their amusement?"

"Entertain is a nice word for it, but yes," Haruhi answered.

Daichi shut his bento. "Cool…"

Haruhi set down her chopsticks. "Yes, it's quite...odd but strangely amusing. I guess Tamaki-senpai got bored of just training all week and decided to entertain young ladies. Kind of a weird way to pass time but it's Tamaki…"

"And he's weird," Daichi finished.

Haruhi laughed. "Yeah! That's the best way to put it!"

Daichi joined in laughing with her just as the door opened suddenly. In the doorway stood seven young men and a girl, the host club plus Nekozawa and Renge. Hikaru and Kaoru immediately ran to Daichi's side and poked him. They asked, "What are you doing with him?"

Haruhi rolled her eyes. "Eating lunch, what's it look like?"

"But why would," Kaoru started.

Hikaru finished, "you eat with him?"

"Because he wanted to make up for the disaster that was yesterday."

"Oh…" they said together. Haruhi nodded.

Mori strode over to Haruhi and said, "Come on, Haruhi. We should go look for some cake for Mitsukuni."

Haruhi pointed to Daichi, "But we're not-"

"Come on, Haruhi," Mori insisted, pulling her to her feet. "Mitsukuni wants some cake now and he would love for you to pick it out for him."

Hani started, "But I don't-" At a look from Mori, he stopped mid-sentence and started again, "Come on, Haru-chan! The cake is always better when you help me pick it out!"

Hani took Haruhi's hand and skipped out of the room with her. Before she was completely gone, she called back to Daichi, "See you tomorrow?"

Daichi nodded and smiled. "See you then!"

Haruhi grinned and let herself be led away by Hani. Daichi went to stand to go to his locker, but Mori was in the way. "What were you doing with my girlfriend?" Mori asked in a grave tone.

Normally, anyone would be intimidated by Mori's large stature and deep voice, but Daichi wasn't just anybody. He pushed past Mori and dumped his remaining bento in the trash can. "We were just having lunch to get to know one another." He turned back to Mori. "Why? Are you jealous?"

Mori ground his teeth and clenched his fists. "No! I just want to make sure you aren't going to hurt her!"

"Hurt her?" Daichi asked increduously. "God no! She's my first friend at this school!"

Tamaki stood in front of Daichi and screamed, "No! I know what you want with my daughter and you aren't getting it! Mori-senpai is already dating my daughter because I'm too scared to tell him not to! But you I'm not scared to tell you to stay the hell away from my beautiful daughter!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Daichi said. "Back up a second, I do not want to date Haruhi."

"Sure…" the twins teased.

"Just like you aren't attracted to her," one of them said.

"She's a friend. That's it and that's all I want it to be," Daichi insisted.

Mori got in front of Daichi again. "And it better stay that way," he growled before leaving the room.

Once they were gone, Daichi murmured to himself, "Those meddlesome friends of her might be a problem."


	4. Chapter Four- The Third Prophecy

**Author's Notes: So, it's don't-even-ask1 again! Here's chapter four! I hope you guys are liking the new story and Daichi. He's an...interesting...character, isn't he? Well, things are going to get interesting soon so keep your eyes open for new updates. Quick shoutout to all the reviewers/followers/favoriters. It's great to see people actually interested in what uyay and I are writing; it's a great confidence boost. Thanks again! Keep reading and recommending!**

**Hey Guys! Here is the, drum roll please, fourth chapter! I hope you guys enjoy reading it! Thanks for all of your support, please be patient as school starts and it gets harder to collaborate! Anyways, be sure to check out don't-even-ask1's other stuff! Enjoy, uyay.**

Chapter Four

The Third Prophecy

Nekozawa marched into the 'abandoned' elemental room, a large, aged book in his hands. This caught the attention of the eight others in the room, though only one was staring at the book. The others were thinking along the lines of Has there always been a door there?

"Nekozawa, what is that doing here?" Haruhi asked timidly. He plopped the book down on one of the tables with a satisfying thud. The others finally turned their attention from the door to him, and he motioned to the leather bound book.

"This, as you well know, is the book of prophecies," he started. They all nodded.

"Duh," the twins sighed. "But why do you have it, and why did you bring it here?"

"I thought our victory, well, I thought it was a little too easy to win against the 'rebels'," Nekozawa explained. "So, I kept the book and started coming through it, memorizing it." Kyoya looked up from his notebook.

"I was wondering where it went. Still, why bring it back here?" he asked, using the glare of his glasses to hide the emotion of his eyes.

"My daughter was perfect in that fight!" Tamaki shouted randomly. Haruhi's glare sent him to his corner.

"Anyways," Nekozawa sighed, "I found something when I was combing through it again yesterday." He flipped open to a marked page. "It wasn't there before."

They all crowded around, and Kyoya read aloud. "When it seems that all is over and the storm is at ease, is when the prophesied ones must be most cautious. There is another, the son of the leader of rebels, who will be back for revenge. He will continue where his father left off, seeking to kill the girl who will end it all. Beware, for not only will he strike with fists and elements, but also with lies and false relationships." The others gasped and Haruhi turned to bury her face in Mori's side.

"It isn't over," she cried quietly, muffled by Mori's uniform.

"What do we do?" the twins asked, casting worried glances at their friend.

"Keep an eye out, I guess…" Kyoya whispered. He wouldn't show it, but he was worried about the small girl as well. Mori leaned down and kissed Haruhi's forehead.

"What, what does false relationships mean in this case?" Hani asked timidly. "Is Haru-chan going to be ok?"

_'It is still unknown whether the Fujioka will survive meeting the rebels a second time or not.'_ The words from the first prophecy came floating back to the group.

_Was this still considered the second meeting?_ everyone asked silently.

"I'll be…. I'll be fine, Hani-senpai," Haruhi reassured him, while repeating the same thing to herself silently.

"Mmph," Mori agreed. "We'll protect her."

"I think it might mean false friendship, or something along those lines," Nekozawa suggested.

"Haruhi! You are no longer allowed to have friends!" Tamaki shouted. Everyone ignored this and turned to Renge, the only one who hadn't said anything. She appeared to be deep in thought.

"Here, let me see that," she said, pulling the book away from Kyoya. Her eyes searched the page frantically. Finally, she found what she was looking for, and pointed to it. "It says elements."

"So?" the twins asked, not getting it and seemingly bored.

"Elements. Plural."

"Yeah…." Kyoya gasped as he realized what she meant. "Why didn't I notice that!?" Luckily, he was too busy looking at the prophecy to notice the tongue Renge stuck out at him.

"What are you getting at?" Kaoru asked.

"In English, please," Hikaru added.

"Elements is plural, suggesting that whoever it is has control over more than one element," Haruhi patiently explained. "But how?"

"You can, so it's possible," Kyoya stated.

"Not necessarily true. Even I need you guys to lend me your power for me to control, and this only mentions one guy."

"She has a point," Mori said, still holding his girlfriend close. "It says nothing about others."

"And I thought no one was supposed to hold that kind of power in the first place…." Hani sighed. They looked from him and Haruhi.

"It's true…. That kind of power…. It's overwhelming…." Haruhi drew out, not quite sure how to put it. The others nodded, and/or giving her sympathetic looks. She sighed and pulled out of her boyfriend's grasp. "I, I can't believe it…." She plopped down on one of the sofas.

"We can't either, Haru-chan," Hani said, sitting next to her as Mori stood behind the couch. Haruhi shook her head.

"No, you don't get it… He had a son. Hayato had a son.." A tear slipped down Haruhi's cheek as she said this, and gentle hands gave her shoulders a gentle squeeze. "That wave of power. Pure power…. It killed them, all of them most likely." She looked down at her hands, and Renge ran over to her.

_Great, just great. Killing the men who killed her mother… The guilt almost destroyed her, and now she's killed hundreds,_ Renge worried to herself. _She'll never forgive herself, now._

"How many of them had sons. How many of them have daughters and wives.." They weren't questions, as she didn't want to know the answer, but statements. "I lost my mother. I know what it's like. I just took away moms and dads and children and siblings and spouses." She was hunched over crying now, as Hani and Mori rubbed her back comfortingly.

"It was self defense, for you and the world. For us…." Renge tried to assure her.

"That's no excuse. There were other ways," Haruhi gasped, scowling.

"Like what!?" Mori asked, surprising everyone, but Haruhi the most. "What could you have done? They probably had inside sources in the police force. Even in our own private police forces! So what? What could you have done? And don't forget that that wasn't only your choice! We wouldn't have sent our own element power to you if we hadn't agreed!

"No! I, I, you don't get it! I led you! I declared it my fight! I, I killed them!" She shrunk back in the sofa before launching off of it and shooting out the door, sending them a glare that dared them to follow. She ran down the hall, and into a very surprised Daichi. She pulled away from him for a moment, before grabbing onto him and sobbing on his shoulder. He rubbed her back, not saying a word but smirking when he was sure no one could see.

A dark serpent came running back to it's master, dissolving in front of him and giving him the information. Daichi had sent it to spy on the host club. His smirk vanished into an uneasy scowl. _She felt…. Guilty?_


	5. Chapter Five- Trouble in Paradice

**Authors' Note: It's uyay and don't-even-ask1 bringing you the FIFTH chapter! Can you believe it? Back to multiple chapters a day! Woo-hoo! So here's another part fluff (at times)/part plot chapter. It introduces a whole new problem that you haven't even seen yet. Anyhoo, thanks to the followers/favoriters and special shout out to everyone who reviews! It's great to hear feedback from all the readers and we love to see what the readers are thinking as we write the story. So please, take a moment to review and tell us what you think. CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM IS WELCOME! Back to the whole point, we hope you enjoy the chapter!**

Chapter Five

Trouble in Paradise

Mori opened the door and followed after Haruhi. She had been in tears as she left, and Mori couldn't just let her go like that.

He heard sounds coming from the hallway on the right so he headed that way and turned down the hallway before stopping in his tracks. Daichi was holding Haruhi, his Haruhi. "Hey!" he shouted. "What's going on?"

Haruhi turned around and looked at Mori. He saw the tear tracks on her face and Daichi's arms wrapped around her. Mori ground his teeth as he approached the pair. Daichi replied, "Haruhi ran into me and kind of buried her head into my shoulder." He looked at Mori suspiciously. "Did you hurt her?" His voice held venom.

Mori's eyes widened comically. "No! Never!" he defended before his expression turned angry again. "What are you doing with my girlfriend?"

"Apparently comforting her, since you wouldn't," Daichi snapped.

Mori took a deep breath. "I was just coming to get her now-"

"Really guys, I don't need this right now," Haruhi sniffed, her voice muffled by Daichi's shoulder.

Mori tried to calm the growing anger inside of him. "Come on, Haruhi. I should get you home."

Haruhi shook her head. "I'll walk home. I'll be fine."

"Nonsense," Mori replied, gently placing a hand on Haruhi's arm. "It's no problem. Now, let's go." Mori pulled Haruhi away from Daichi, whose arms unwrapped around the crying girl slowly.

Haruhi wiped the tears off her face and sniffed. She apologized to Daichi, "I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me."

Daichi shook his head. "It's fine." At a glare from Mori, he said, "See you around, Fujioka-san."

Haruhi smiled, "See you, Daichi-san."

Daichi started to walk around before turning around and saying, "If you ever need someone to talk to, you know where you can find me."

Haruhi grin grew broader. "Thanks."

Once Daichi had disappeared around the corner, Mori said, "Come on, the car's out front."

Haruhi nodded, avoiding eye contact with Mori. Mori strode off without waiting for Haruhi. She jogged to catch up and asked, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," he said simply before increasing his pace.

She started to jog faster while Mori was still at a walk. She gasped, "Okay, you have longer legs than me, you need to slow down." She forced a chuckle.

"You seemed to run out of the room just fine," Mori muttered as he slowed down so Haruhi could walk.

She paused for a moment before catching up with him. "What?"

"Nothing!" he assured her. They walked out to the car in silence and Mori opened the door and got in, not like usual where he would open the door for her.

Once they were situated in the car and the car was on its way home, Haruhi asked, "Are you sure you're all right?"

Mori looked at her skeptically. "I'm not exactly thrilled I found my girlfriend in the arms of another man, but otherwise than that, I'm great."

Haruhi chuckled. "That's what's bothering you?" She laughed.

"What?" Mori asked.

Haruhi took a deep breath to calm her laughs. "Nothing, it's just so...stupid!"

"Stupid?" Mori asked confused.

Haruhi hit his arm lightly. "I love you, and only you, baka."

"Could've fooled me," Mori grumbled, looking down bashfully.

Haruhi sighed. "Just forget it alright?" When Mori didn't respond, she continued, "Let's go out tonight. Just you and me."

Mori looked at her with wide eyes. "Where?"

"Isn't that the guy's decision?" Haruhi teased.

Mori blushed slightly. "Uh.."

"It's fine. Let's just go to a movie or out to eat or something," Haruhi said as the car pulled up to her house.

"Okay," Mori said as he opened the door for her. "What time?"

"We still have school tomorrow," Haruhi thought aloud as they reached her apartment door. "So maybe six?"

Mori nodded. "Okay, see you then." Mori walked away, letting Haruhi enter her apartment. He turned around before she went in and said, "Wear something formal, okay?"

Haruhi's eyes widened before she nodded wordlessly and entered her apartment. Mori sighed as he entered his car. Now he just had to figure out what he was going to do.

…..TIME SKIP…..

Haruhi watched as the clock struck six. _Mori should be here anytime now,_ she thought to herself. She looked at herself in the mirror. A red, thigh-length dress covered her torso and she wore simple red flats. Hikaru and Kaoru had given her the dress to wear to their mother's opening ceremony, but that fell through. Nevertheless, they had let her keep the dress (actually, they insisted) and it had remained untouched in her closet until now.

Haruhi heard a knock at the door._ Mori!_ she thought as she struggled to walk to the door calmly. She opened it and sure enough, Mori was standing there, fidgeting nervously in a dress shirt and formal slacks. They stood in silence before Mori complimented, "You look beautiful."

Haruhi looked down at her feet and blushed. "Thanks," she replied sheepishly before looking up at him. "You look great too."

Mori turned red. Despite them being together, they always blushed around the other. Hikaru and Kaoru had a field day with teasing them. "Thanks." He looked back at the car waiting for them. "Shall we go?"

Haruhi nodded. "Just let me lock the door." She exited with Mori and locked the door behind her. "Let's go."

Mori led her down the stairs and into the car. Without hesitation or confirmation, the driver pulled out the spot and drove off down the road. Mori asked, "Where'd you get the dress?"

"The twins," Haruhi answered. "One of their crazy ideas fell through and they let me keep this dress. Never thought I'd wear it, though."

Mori smiled slightly. _I'm glad you did,_ he said with his eyes.

Haruhi nodded. "So am I." They sat in companionable silence for a while before Haruhi asked curiously, "Where are we going?"

Mori smiled, "Somewhere special."

Haruhi said nothing in return, knowing Mori wouldn't tell her if he didn't want to. Halfway through their car ride, Mori put his arm around Haruhi's shoulders and Haruhi leaned into the touch, welcoming it. They sat silently, enjoying the calmness and each other's presence.

Eventually, the car came to a halt and Haruhi looked out the window. Surprised, she saw no restaurant, movie theater, or anything else she was expecting. Instead she saw a brightly lit area around several tables and a small dance floor. It looked like an outdoor romantic restaurant. Haruhi took Mori's hand and exited the car, never taking her eyes off the open restaurant. Mori asked, "Well?"

Haruhi smiled. "I love it!" Mori broke into a smile and led Haruhi to a table where a small card reading 'Morinozuka' sat on the plates. Haruhi looked around the area. The sun was almost set and there was nothing visible surrounding the area. "Where is this place?"

Mori shrugged. "Outside the city in a reserved place that several people own. They fund this place to take dates out."

"It's beautiful."

"Yeah," Mori answered. He pulled out her chair and motioned for her to sit. Haruhi sat and watched as Mori took his seat. "The other thing about this place, you don't order, you just eat what the cook makes you."

Haruhi nodded. "Sounds interesting."

Mori nodded. "This place is well funded."

"Kyoya-senpai?" Haruhi asked suspiciously.

Mori smiled slightly. "Partially. The Suoh's also own a part of it as well as Mitsukuni's and my family."

Haruhi snorted. "Figures."

"This is the first time I've been here though," Mori said after a period of silence.

"Really?" Haruhi asked incredulously.

Mori nodded. "You know, you're the first girl who I've brought here."

Haruhi smiled. "I'm honored," she said.

Mori nodded as the waiter appeared with the food. "Here you go, Mr. and Miss." The waiter placed the food in front of them and left as quickly as he came.

Haruhi looked down at her food with surprise. It was grilled chicken covered with a cream colored sauce with a side of several vegetables. Mori had fish with a fancy fruit cup. Haruhi hesitantly took a bite of her chicken and chewed. "This is delicious!" she said once she swallowed.

Mori nodded. "The cook is known for her wonderful chicken and sauce."

….TIME SKIP…

Haruhi wiped her mouth delicately once she finished her plate. Mori had finished just a little before her and was now drinking from his glass. He looked towards the dance floor. "Would you like to dance?"

Haruhi looked down sheepishly. "I don't know how," she muttered.

"Look here," Mori instructed. Haruhi looked up to find Mori smiling brightly. "I'll teach you."

Haruhi nodded and took Mori's hand to stand. He led her to the dance floor where two other couples were dancing slowly to the music. Haruhi placed her hand in Mori's and put the other around his neck. Mori's remaining hand traveled to her waist and they started to dance. It was very simple, enough for Haruhi to keep up and still romantic. After one song, Haruhi said, "It's so nice. Just you and me, I mean."

Mori nodded as the second song started up. "It's quiet and relaxing."

"No Nekozawa."

"No Tamaki."

"No Kyoya-senpai."

"No twins," Haruhi added.

"No Daichi," Mori grumbled.

Haruhi frowned. "What's wrong with Daichi?"

"What do you mean 'what's wrong with Daichi?' He's obviously more trouble than he's worth," Mori insisted.

"No, he's not," Haruhi replied. "He's nice and very sweet."

"He's a dark mage!" Mori tried.

Haruhi replied with a huff, "So's Kyoya-senpai."

"He's obviously trying to get you to date him."

Haruhi rolled her eyes. "You don't know that. You don't know anything about him."

Mori sighed, "Then why do I always get the feeling that he's trying to push me out of the way to get to you?"

"But he's not!" Haruhi insisted. They had stopped dancing by now and were standing at the edge of the dance floor. "He's just being a good friend."

"I don't think you should be friends with him. I get a bad vibe from him," Mori said removing his hand from Haruhi's waist.

Haruhi tore her hands away from Mori's grasp. "So now that we're dating, you get to control who my friends are?" she asked incredulously. "There is no way I'm agreeing to that."

"I'm not saying that," Mori said, running his hand through his hair, trying to control his temper. "I'm saying not to be friends with_ him_."

Haruhi scoffed, "Because you have a bad feeling about him? No, not ever. I get to decide my friends. Only me."

Mori sighed. "Just, for me, please try to avoid him?"

"No," Haruhi said simply. "And if you push this further, we're going to have a problem."

"Why are you defending him?" Mori asked, finally losing some of his control. "Why are you sticking up for him so much?"

"Are you implying that I'm cheating on you?" Haruhi asked in shock. When Mori failed to give a response, she continued, "I'm not! He's just a friend! Get that through your thick skull!"

"How should I know that? For all I know, you two are dating behind my back!" Mori replied. "By the way you were sobbing into his shoulder, I would say you are more than just friends."

"I can't believe that you don't trust me. After all that we've been through!" Haruhi said angrily. "Do you not trust me enough to hang out with other guy friends that aren't the host club?"

Mori looked away, not responding.

That was more enough than an answer for Haruhi. "Take me home," she growled.

"Haruhi-" Mori tried.

"Take. Me. Home."

Mori sighed and headed towards the car, Haruhi close behind him. They entered the vehicle and Mori instructed, "Fujioka residence."

The driver nodded and started towards Haruhi's home. The whole ride home they said nothing to each other and only when the car stopped outside of Haruhi's apartment, she said, "I'm not cheating on you," before exiting the car and walking up the stairs. Mori made no effort to follow her. They needed their space.

…..TIME SKIP….

Daichi watched in amusement as Mori drove off in his car while Haruhi entered her apartment. He was watching the entire date through his snakes. "This is going better than I thought," he murmured as he pet one snake. "Much, much better." _She felt guilty…._ He congratulated himself on a job done well, so far, pushing this thought to the back of his mind.


	6. Chapter Six- Backstory

**Author's Notes: So, uyay and I are back with the sixth chapter! Woo! This chapter gives some background info and fills in some gaps! I hope you enjoy! Also, thanks to all the reviewers/favoriters/followers. As I've said before, it's great to see people interested in uyay and my story. Keep on recommending to FanFiction friends and reading! ~don't-even-ask1**

**Hey Guys! So here is the sixth chapter, I hope you enjoy it because we had fun writing it! So some people are making assumptions as to what will be happening, and keeping it to themselves, and I think that's awesome. So yeah, keep predicting! As the title of the chapter suggests, this chapter has a little bit of background in it, and I hope this will explain a few things that even I hadn't given too much thought to before this. So thanks to our supporters, thank you very much, and enjoy! Keep reading, uyay**

Chapter Six

Backstory

Haruhi and the others gathered around a table in the club room, Haruhi making sure to sit on the opposite side of Hani and Mori. Things were still tense from the previous night. If the others had noticed, and she was sure Hani and Kyoya had, they didn't say anything. Sothere they were, around the table on which sat the book of prophecies. Nekozawa stood up and cleared his throat.

"Umm, so we never went into depth about the history of the prophecies. I figured it might help in the future to know… Some, er, things." He was nervous, not quite used to the attention. He shuffled on his feet and continued. "We never really put any thought into why there were rebels in the first point. So, here it is." He sighed and started reading. "As we already know, there were multiple kingdoms grouped into seven nations. Each of the kingdoms had their own royalty, and marriages were treated much like they are today, often arranged."

Haruhi noticed how the people around the tables shuddered, even Mori and Kyoya. She had never given it much thought, how their marriages would most likely be arranged to benefit their family name. She felt bad for them; it was a given that she would choose her own spouse, but her friends didn't have the same assurance.

"This led to some problems," Nekozawa continued. "Some of the children had affairs. They had illegitimate children." Haruhi found her eyes drifting to Tamaki, the one who understood that the best. "The first born is naturally the heir to the kingdoms, but there were exceptions. Often when the first born was illegitimate, the throne would be handed down to the second or third son, whichever was legitimate. This caused the illegitimate children, and sometimes their parents, to rebel." Nekozawa finished, closing the book with a thud. He looked around, waiting for a response. The others were too stunned to give him one.

Tamaki was the first to break the silence, though his comment was a dazed one. "Illegitimate. They were illegitimate like me…." Haruhi, who was seated on his right, gave his shoulder a gentle squeeze.

"The rebels now, do you think they are after the same thing? That maybe the original ancestors were their ancestors?" Haruhi asked timidly, fighting back the guilt.

"I don't know. I mean, why go after you? Why did the 'ancestors' go after ours?" Renge asked.

"I don't know…" Kyoya murmured. "This sounds, as cliche as it may be, like a power craze to me. Like it started with getting back kingdom you believe to be rightfully yours, and then went to taking over the seven nations."

"That makes sense,"

"But what does that have to do with our Haruhi?" the twins asked.

"Everything," Hani interjected, being his unusual serious self. "Haru-chan is supposed to bring peace, and that includes stopping the rebels. She is a threat." Haruhi and the others nodded at this logic. Nekozawa disappeared with the book, and reappeared without it.

"Where'd you put the book?" Haruhi asked.

"Somewhere safe," was Nekozawa's quick reply.

Haruhi laughed. "As long as 'somewhere safe' doesn't include a dish cabinet, I'm good." Nekozawa looked down sheepishly before running off again. Haruhi rolled her eyes as the others laughed.

…..Daichi's Memory…..

"Daddy?" a six year old Daichi called out to his father. The middle aged man, with black hair and eyes, had just gotten home from a long day at work. He dropped his bag and picked the boy up, twirling him around. "Daddy!" The boy giggled in joy.

"Hello Dai!" the man greeted him. "How are you?"

"I'm good." Daichi was set down, and as he looked behind him he saw a lady walk up to them. "Mommy!" She was also middle aged with blueish black hair and dull blue eyes. She looked ill, but if you brightened up her eyes the boy was the very image of her. She walked up to the man, and gave him a small smile and a kiss on the cheek.

"Welcome home, Hayato-san. How was your day?" The man, Hayato, smiled at her.

"Very well, thank you, but you should be in bed," the woman stopped smiling and shook her head.

"I wanted to greet you. I am your wife, is that not the proper thing to do?" She pouted.

"Alright, I suppose you're right." She nodded, and Hayato pulled her in for a kiss.

"Eww….. Mommy and Daddy are kissing again!" the boy shouted, sticking out his tongue. The couple laughed. The lady picked her son up and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Go," Hayato urged her, taking the boy from her hands. "You need your rest." She nodded.

"Goodnight, then." She gave them each one last kiss on the cheek before retreating for the night. The man then turned to the small boy.

"You should go to bed soon as well. It's late."

The boy pouted. "I don't want to. Tell me a story."

"Ok," Hayato laughed. "What about?"

"I want to know about Daddy's organization." Hayato's jaw dropped. "Please?" He hesitated before sitting down, putting the boy in his lap.

"Ok," Hayato nodded. "It's called STP. Stop the Prophecy."

"What prophecy?"

"The one with the witch water mage in it."

"The bad lady?"

"Mmhmm." Hayato nodded. He had told his boy the tale many times.

"She's real?"

"Well, she will be." The boy pouted. "She will, just you wait. I haven't given up hope, so neither shall you. Am I understood?" he asked.

"Yes daddy." Hayato nodded again.

"Good. Now, one of Daddy's greatest grandfathers was illegitimate."

"What does illegitimate mean?" Daichi asked, stumbling over the word and not quite pronouncing it right. This almost made Hayato laugh. Almost, but the point was too serious for laughter.

"It means that the father or mother had a child with someone they weren't supposed to love." The boy's jaw dropped in a big 'o'. After a moment Hayato continued, "He was the first born, and the rightful heir to the throne. But his parents were mean, and instead of giving it to him it was passed to his younger brother."

"The throne? You mean like a prince?" Hayato nodded. "That wasn't very nice."

"No, it wasn't," Hayato agreed. "So he formed a group with a bunch of other princes who had experienced the same thing. They were called rebels."

"Rebels? You mean the people who go against others? I thought that was a bad thing…." the small boy mused.

"Sometimes, but these rebels were right." Daichi looked up at his father and smiled. _I hope I didn't give him any ideas_, Hayato thought to himself. "Anyways, they rebelled against their kingdoms, and then the seven nations."

"So they were the good guys that got rid of the evil Fujioka's?" Daichi asked, looking up at his father. "The ones that would rise again with the evil water witch?" Hayato grinned at his son.

"Ah, you remember! My son is so bright!" he cheered on the boy. "Yes, and the rebels soon reformed, awaiting the arrival of this water mage. This continued, even after the prophecy was forgotten."

"Woah!" the boy gasped, his eyes widening. "That's like forever!"

Hayato chuckled softly. "Yes, but that ended not too long before you were born." Daichi frowned, but didn't interrupt as his father continued. "That's when I started STP from scratch, recruiting friends I knew who went through the same thing, who wanted the same thing." Hayato almost growled, frustration of not getting what he wanted surfacing.

"Well what DO you want?" Daichi asked him.

"Power. Can you imagine, Dai? Power! So much people trembled at the mention of your name. That people would respect you and do everything you commanded!" Hayato started, staring off into dreamland before turning back to his son. "Even if I shall not live to see this, I shall make this true for you and your mother."

"Power?" Daichi asked, thinking and evaluating the words his father spoke, the future his father dreamed of. "Hmmm…." He tried to hold back a yawn, and failed, his mouth opening so wide the corners of it hurt.

"That's enough for tonight, little one, I propose you go to bed. You have school tommorow." He picked his son up and carried him to bed.

….. Time Skip (But still in Daichi's Memories)...

Daichi, now ten years old, stood in front of the casket, tears forming at his eyes. His father was standing nearby, lost in thought.

"I trust you won't forget this?" his father asked, voice filled with venom.

"She was my mother as well as your wife, how could I forget?" he asked, staring at the casket, the thing that now held his late mother's frail body. Hayato turned to him, almost slapping him before remembering where they were.

"Do not speak back to me boy!" Daichi winced. Hayato had grown cold, ever since his mom was moved into the hospital last year.

"Yes sir."

"Better," his father grumbled. "This is all that b****'s fault. Let this help you grow into a stronger mage." Daichi didn't understand what his mother's weak body had to do with the water mage, Haruhi she was called, but then his father had grown to blame everything on her. She was a killer, Daich knew that. His father had told him when she had killed the agents sent after her. They had families, too, the agents did.

The father and son turned back to the casket and bowed their heads. Two black roses appeared on top of it, before it disappeared into the earth.


	7. Chapter Seven- Just a Little Jealous

**Authors' Note: It's uyay and don't-even-ask1 with the SEVENTH chapter! This story is getting closer and closer to the actual plot, we swear. Hopefully this will clear up the last of any questions you might have had. Thanks to all the reviewers/followers/favoriters. It's great to see people interested in our story and actually want to know what's going to happen next! If you are confused about something, feel free to let us know! Please continue to read and recommend! Till later!**

**Ps (From uyay), If you haven't noticed this yet, which hopefully you have by now, PLEASE check out don't-even-ask1's stories! We are only posting this on my page, so she isn't really given as much credit as she should be. So please, check her stuff out! See you later.**

Chapter Seven

Just a Little Jealous

Mori had just finished his workout when he heard his cell phone ring. _Who'd be calling me?_ he asked himself. He fished through his bag and glanced at the caller ID. Mitsukuni._ I wonder what he wants._

Mori pressed the talk button and said, "Hello?"

"Takashi? It's me," Hani said.

"What's wrong, Mitsukuni?"

"Nothing," Hani reassured over the phone. "I was just wondering if I could come over."

Mori raised an eyebrow even though Hani couldn't see it. "Yeah, of course you can."

"Great!" Hani cheered. "I'll be over in ten minutes!"

"Wait, Mitsukuni. What's this all-" Mori heard the line end. He sighed and shut his phone. He picked up his bag and headed towards the shower. He'd need a shower to calm his worried thoughts before Hani arrived. Mori knew Hani could see right through his outside defenses and he couldn't have that happening.

….TIME SKIP….

"Takashi!" Hani called as he knocked on Mori's door.

Mori had just finished getting dressed once he was out of the shower. He strode to the door and opened it, revealing Hani standing there with a big smile. "Hi, Mitsukuni. What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Do you have any cake?" Hani asked with a broad grin.

Mori knew there was something Hani was hiding, he just didn't know what it was. "Yeah." Mori led the way to their kitchens, even though Hani knew the way, just like he knew the Morinozuka's always had cake for when Hani came over.

Once Hani was set up with several pieces of cake, he said, "Now, what do you think of the new prophecy?"

Mori shrugged. "I'm not sure yet. It's horrible to see that it's not over, but did any of us really expect it to be?"

Hani swallowed. "I think Haru-chan thought it was over." Mori tensed at Haruhi's name and Hani didn't miss the reaction. "Don't you think it's terrible how she had to kill all of those people?"

"Yeah," Mori nodded, looking out the window.

"Is it weird now that Haru-chan went home to live at her place again? Do you miss her?" Hani asked.

Mori stiffened as he thought about the day she had moved out.

….FLASHBACK…

_Haruhi and Mori were still living in Mori's house when they told the host club they were dating. Haruhi's old apartment had been destroyed by the STP in their efforts to find where she was living. Also, Mori was the only other one with significant healing power to help Haruhi recover. It made sense to let them live in the same house, especially since no one else had known they were dating._

_Mori, being the gentleman he was, hadn't tried anything, but as Haruhi pointed out, Tamaki and her dad wouldn't be so understanding. She had suggested telling the host club before telling her father, and luckily, the few people who had made the connection that they were still living together (Kyoya, Renge, and Hani) hadn't said anything about it._

_After they told the host club, they had to tell Haruhi's father. Ranka was still living at their old apartment, after having set up a quick cot in the kitchen. Mori had driven them there and Haruhi unlocked the door hesitantly saying, "Dad? You here?"_

_Ranka replied back, "Yeah, I'll be out."_

_Ranka appeared in the doorway to the living room and Haruhi could see past him the devastated room with broken glass, furniture, and even the floor boards ripped up. "They really tore this place apart, huh?"_

_Ranka interjected, "Yeah, but you shouldn't see that." He wiped some sweat off his brow with his forearm. "Now, what brings you two here?"_

_Haruhi said nervously, "Well, Dad you see…" She trailed off, casting her eyes off to the side and away from her father._

_"What?" he asked suspiciously glancing at Mori._

_Mori looked at Haruhi and saw she was unable to tell her father. "I'm dating Haruhi," he blurted out._

_It took exactly one second for Ranka to hear the outburst, process it, and burst. "What?!"_

_Haruhi tried, "Dad, it's not what you think-"_

_"I think I've been letting my daughter sleep in the same house as her boyfriend! I thought I could trust the mute, tall one since he at least seemed normal! But now I know I should have insisted for you to go to Kyoya's. I'm so stupid." Ranka turned to Mori and advanced, pointing a finger at his chest. "You!"_

_Mori backed up. Despite his kendo training, a father still scared the crap out of him. "Me?" he asked meekly._

_"You dare live in the same district as my daughter! Do you even care for her? No doubt you just dream about taking away her beloved innocence. The large, mute man took away my daughter's innocence." Ranka threw his hands in the air. "You're worse than the blonde idiot! At least he would have told me the truth instead of sneaking around my back trying to get in my daughter's-"_

_"I would never do that," Mori interrupted. "I love her."_

_"No doubt just as much as you'd love to have her under-"_

_"Dad!" Haruhi chided, aghast at her father's behavior. Mori had turned beet red._

_"See!" he said pointing to Mori's red face. He took Haruhi by the shoulders. "Don't ever let a boy trick you like that again! They are evil creatures! Evil, I tell you!"_

_"Dad!" Haruhi said again, removing herself from her dad's grip. "Get ahold of yourself. We never-"_

_"I don't want to hear it! Nope, nope, nope!"_

_"Dad," Haruhi tried exasperated._

_Ranka shook his head. "We're buying a new apartment today, I saw a new one for sale down the block. I'm pretty sure it's in our budget and now you won't ever have to deal with him ever again."_

_"Dad! I love him too!" Haruhi shouted._

_"No!" Ranka cried, sinking to the floor. "Daughter, where have I let you go wrong? Why would you do this to me, your father? No!"_

_"Listen," Haruhi said crouching down beside her father. "If you get an apartment, I'll move back in with you, but I'm still dating Mori."_

_Ranka perked up, mood immediately changing. "Great! I'll go make a down payment on the apartment down the street right now!" Ranka stood, grabbed his wallet, and was out the door before Haruhi could say anything._

_Once the door shut, Haruhi turned to Mori who was still partially red with wide eyes. She rolled her eyes and took his hand. "Come on," she said. "We should go after him before he gets in trouble."_

_Mori nodded numbly and let Haruhi lead him after her father._

…End of Flashback….

Hani repeated, "Do you miss Haru-chan?"

Mori answered, "Now that we're dating, her dad insisted that she move home, so 'the large, mute man won't take away Haruhi's precious innocence.'"

Hani nodded and took another bite. After a long moment of silence, he asked, "What's going on between you and Haru-chan? I thought you guys were dating."

"We...are," Mori said finally. "We just had a fight."

"About?" Hani prompted through a mouthful of cake.

"About her being friends with Daichi. I have a bad feeling about him and she won't believe me."

"Takashi," Hani started.

"What?"

"Have you ever thought that you might be...just a little...jealous?" Hani asked cautiously.

Mori was taken back. "Jealous?"

"I mean, Haru-chan gets a new friend who's a guy and you insist that she not hang out with him. That's being a little over controlling and kind of jealous."

"But," Mori started. "But I'm not jealous!"

"Are you sure?" Hani asked thoughtfully. "You seem jealous to me."

"I, I don't think so," Mori replied, thinking over his actions. "At least, I, I…I don't know."

Hani sighed and he pushed his empty plate away. "Takashi, Haru-chan likes her freedom, you know that better than anyone, yet you still try to take it away from her."

Mori took a deep breath. "I still don't think Daichi just wants to be only friends."

Hani chuckled. "I doubt it, but there is nothing you can do. Haru-chan is oblivious to almost everything around her. But when Daichi makes his move, she'll figure it out and realize you were partially right."

"Doubt she'll admit it," Mori muttered.

Hani grinned. "Most likely she won't, but you'll know that you left her to make her own mistake. And I think she'll realize that and be grateful for it."

Mori smiled. "Thanks, Mitsukuni. I feel better about this now."

"You should call Haru-chan and talk with her," Hani suggested.

Mori shook his head. "I want to do it in person. I'll stop her after school tomorrow and talk to her."

Hani giggled. "Good idea! Now," he said looking around the room. "Do you have any more cake?"

….TIME SKIP (the next day)….

Mori watched as Haruhi entered the host club after school. Sadly, he didn't have any classes with her so he was unable to talk to her until at the host club. As soon as she started to walk to Hikaru and Kaoru, Mori intercepted her and said lowly, "We should talk."

Haruhi looked up at him with wide eyes and slowly nodded. The couple made their way out of the room and into the hallway. Mori checked again to make sure all of the host club members, Renge, and Nekozawa were in the room before shutting the door. Haruhi asked, "What?"

Mori looked down at her and held in a sigh. "I need to apologize."

That caught Haruhi off guard. "What?"

"I shouldn't have told you to stay away from Daichi. If you want to be friends with him, there is nothing I can do," Mori admitted. "And I'm sorry for trying to make you."

Haruhi looked up at him and nodded. "It's fine. I'm sorry for being so insistent."

"Stubborn is a better word," Mori corrected.

Haruhi chuckled. "Yes, I've been told that."

Mori sighed and looked around. "Mitsukuni and I talked last night and he made me realize something I didn't expect."

Haruhi raised an eyebrow. "And?"

"I was slightly, just a little, jealous of Daichi," Mori admitted quietly.

"Jealous?" Haruhi asked incredulously. "Why on earth would you be jealous of him?"

Mori shrugged. "I just doubt that he was 'only' friends with you…"

Haruhi felt indignation rise up within her again. "For the last time, I am not cheating-"

"No, no...I know that," Mori cut her off. "I'm just worried that Daichi wants something more. Not you."

"Oh," Haruhi said simply. "I've never thought of that."

"So will you please stop hanging around him?" Mori asked pleadingly. "I get a bad vibe from him and I don't want you around him. He could be dangerous."

Haruhi shook her head. "I'm one of his only friends so far. He's been a good friend to me and hasn't given me a reason to not trust him."

"He hasn't given you a reason to trust him!" Mori tried.

Haruhi bit her lip. "He's a mage. Doesn't that give him some credit?"

"He's a dark mage!" Mori returned. "They're always sneaky and creepy!"

"Kyoya-senpai's a dark mage!"

"So was Hayato!" They cut off at Hayato's name and tears welled up in Haruhi's eyes. Mori softened as he looked down at Haruhi. He wrapped his arms around her and said, "I'm sorry."

Haruhi pushed the tears back down. "No, it's fine. It's true."

"Doesn't make it any less wrong for me to say," Mori said quietly, stroking Haruhi's hair. When Haruhi didn't reply back, he continued, "I guess I can't convince you to stay away from him?"

"No," Haruhi said firmly. "You can't."

Mori sighed. "Then promise me you'll be careful around him. I still don't trust him."

A long silence followed. Mori wasn't starting to get worried that Haruhi wouldn't promise when she said, "Fine, I promise."

"Good," Mori said simply. "You know I love you right?"

"Yeah," Haruhi answered. "I love you too."


	8. Chapter Eight- Daichi's House

**Authors' Notes: Guess what, my readers! It's the EIGHTH chapter! This chapter is particularly interesting, if I do say so myself. Thanks to all reviewers/favoriters/followers! As I (and uyay) have said before, it's great to see people interested in our story. Thank you so much! Don't forget to recommend to your friends and until next time! ~don't-even-ask1**

**Hey guys, here is the EIGHTH CHAPTER of awesomeness (If I dare say so myself). Thanks for all of your support, so far, please continue to read/review/favorite/follow/recommend! Please, as I have said before, check out don't-even-ask1's page, her stuff is awesome… Anyways, here is a fluff but not really fluff just friendship chapter for Daichi and Mori. Enjoy, uyay.**

Chapter Eight

Daichi's House

Haruhi hummed to herself, pulling another sheet out of the wicker basket and hanging it on the line. The new apartment was relatively close to the rich district, and as many of the families didn't live in the mansions nearby full time, it was peaceful and quiet. The air seemed fresh and clean, and she found that she had relaxed into the environment quickly. She sighed, hanging up the last of the wet laundry and picking up the basket. _One more load…_ she thought before smiling at her efficiency and turning to finish the laundry.

She paused, wondering if she had seen right. Out of the corner of her eye she could have sworn she saw a familiar mage with blueish black hair and bright blue eyes._ Daichi?_ She repeated this thought out loud, calling to him. "Daichi-kun? Is that you?"

"Haruhi-kun?" Daichi turned to her and gave her a bright smile. "What are you doing here?"

"My father and I just moved here. We had some, err, trouble with our last apartment," she explained. She lifted a hand to block out the sun that was shining irritably in her eyes. "You?"

"My family lives nearby." Haruhi nodded at this response. "You look busy, do you need some help?"

"No, not really. I do need to finish the laundry though, so if you would excuse me….." she dropped off. His smile grew.

"Sure…" Haruhi nodded and spun on her heel, walking towards the door that led to her apartment. "Hey!" Daichi called out, stopping her dead in her tracks. She spun around again, raising an eyebrow quizzically. "You should come over and hang out. My parents are out of town on a business trip, so I have the house to myself." Haruhi nearly bit her tongue off in surprise. Instead, she gaped at him.

_He does realize what he just said, right?_ she asked herself. "You do realize what you just implied, right? And that I do have a boyfriend and have no intention to cheat on him, right?" Daichi's face grew red and it took him a moment to process.

"I, what? I, no, I mean, umm I, uh…." He stammered and blanked for a moment, trying to find the right words. "I, that's not what I meant!" he finally shouted. "No, I just meant that you could come over and we could watch a movie or play video games if you wanted. Nothing, uh, like, uh, that…." He raised a hand and subconsciously started scratching the back of his neck. Haruhi couldn't hold back her laugh.

"Don't worry about it! I had a feeling that wasn't what you meant." Daichi's blush grew deeper. "I'm almost done, maybe I can come over later," she told him, still smiling at his reaction.

"Oh, um, ok…." he dropped off. Ranka decided it would be a good idea to step in then. He ran up behind his daughter and threw his arms protectively around her shoulders.

"My precious daughter, why haven't you introduced me to this new friend of yours?" he asked her, stressing on the word friend. Haruhi rolled her eyes.

"Dad, meet Daichi. Daichi, this is my dad, Rouji. You can call him Ranka, his 'professional' name." Ranka seemed satisfied with this, he let go of her and opted for simply standing close to her.

"Professional?" Daichi asked.

Haruhi groaned as her dad started, "Oh yes! See, I am the perfect example of why…."

"He works at a tranny bar," Haruhi interrupted, sending Ranka into hysterics.

"I knew it. I knew my daughter was ashamed of her father!" Ranka started wailing.

"Ummm….." Daichi started, unsure of how to react.

"Dad, can I go over to Daichi's and play video games?" Ranka stopped his theatrics and turned to Haruhi in shock before glaring at Daichi. Daichi stepped back. "Just video games, Dad, and there will be chaperones."

"There will?" Daichi asked, confused. Haruhi shot him a glare, as he wasn't helping matters but making things worse.

"Yes, there will. I'm sure that one of the maids would be glad to keep an eye on us and report back to my father," Haruhi explained. Daichi nodded in an 'ah ha!' moment.

Suddenly, Ranka's attitude changed drastically. He threw his arms around the boy. "Oh, well I'm sure you will take care of my precious daughter and her innocence!" Daichi blushed, remembering what he had accidentally said previously. "Better than that mute, tall guy, anyways…"

Haruhi shot her dad a glare at the last comment. "Dad, Mori is not going to do anything that I don't want, and I don't want to give him my innocence."

"That doesn't mean he doesn't want to!" Ranka shouted much like a kid.

"He better plan on marrying me first!" she shouted back, hoping this would get him off of her back. Besides, it was true.

"No! My daughter's too young to marry! I won't allow it! I won't!" her father shouted. She groaned and shoved the clothes basket at him.

"I'm going to Daichi's. There's one load of laundry left." She brushed past him and to Daichi. "Let's go," she grumbled.

He cast a glance at her dad who was crumpled on the ground. "Are you sure-"

"He's fine, just being a drama-queen like always." He nodded and led them down the street.

After a few turns they were in front of iron gates that opened to a mansion. This was slightly smaller than Mori's, and neither were really that fancy in aspects other than size. He led her to a side door that was hidden by bushes.

"This," he explained, "used to be a passage for servants. One of the older servants showed me, and now it's what I prefer to use when it comes to travel in the house." Haruhi nodded, slightly touched that he would share this with her. The passage way was narrow, damp, and dimly lit, but she didn't mind. She assumed he didn't either, if this was his favorite way to move around the house. He said names of rooms as they passed them, finally stopping at his room.

She almost felt awkward, stepping into a boy's bedroom, almost. Not quite. They were just friends, afterall, and her father trusted him. She stopped to think on that._ Dad….. trusts him. Dad never trusts guys. Never._ She shrugged it off, she would ask her dad later.

The room was simple, with three walls a light orange and the other hunter's orange. The floor was wooden, simple. A bed was pressed against the hunter's orange wall, and at the foot board was a mahogany chest. Next to the bed, and against one of the other walls, was a night stand. On the opposite wall was a door and closet. Daichi motioned to the door.

"It leads to a separate room where the video game console and tv are." She nodded and followed him. Sure enough, the door opened up into a larger game room. There was a pool table, a cabinet full of video games and movies, and there was a tv sitting on a table with an assortment of video game consoles under it. "What game do you want to play?" he asked her, moving to the cabinet.

"Uhh.. I don't really know that many games…" He turned to her and she looked down, embarrassed.

"Here, this one's good for beginners." He pulled away without any discs, to Haruhi's surprise, and turned on his xbox 360. When the console had registered he pulled up a page with Minecraft written across the top. "There aren't really any rules, besides common sense. You just gather resources and survive by building stuff. You have to kill zombies, creepers, spiders, skeletons, and other monsters. Depending on who you are and how you play, you can kill the other players too."

"Sounds fun….. I think I would rather not have to fight you, though." Daichi laughed.

"Here!" He motioned to a couch in front of the tv. He handed her a controller and quickly showed her how to use it. Soon they were both absorbed. It turned out that Daichi was quite the architect. He showed her how to make beautiful houses and other buildings, all while keeping the monsters at bay.

"Come on!" Daichi cried out. A creeper was about to explode. Right in front of Haruhi, too. "Haruhi, run!" He shot a quick glance at her and found that she was sleeping. He smirked to himself. _She's kinda cute when she's vulnerable, isn't she…_ He shook his head, trying to get rid of these betraying thoughts._ She felt guilty…._ He groaned, pressing a hand to his forehead and glaring at the subject of his thoughts. Finally he gave up, picking up her small figure in his hands and carrying her to the door. He laid her down on his bed, not wanting to wake her by bringing her all the way to her loud and over reacting father. _Guilty…._ the thought echoed. He shook his head one last time before retreating back to his game room.

…Previously (With Mori)...

Mori pressed the phone to his ear, not bothering to look at the caller id. "Hello?" He glanced at the clock on the dojo wall. 12:49.

"Mori, it's Kyoya. I'm pulling into your drive now, you're going to want to see this." Mori waved goodbye to the students Hani and he were teaching, and walked out the doors to his mansion.

"What-" his voice was met with the dial tone. Kyoya had hung up on him. He started running, wondering what this could be about. _Darkness snakes…_. he remembered. It was the only thing that made sense. He had asked Kyoya to keep an eye on Daichi after Haruhi refused to end her friendship with the boy. _I get bad vibes from him. Seriously bad vibes._

When he reached the front hall, Kyoya was already there. One look from Kyoya was all it took for Mori to lead them to a secluded room where they wouldn't be overheard.

"What's going on?" he finally managed to ask Kyoya.

Kyoya shrugged. "Look for yourself." A dark serpent slithered in, wrapping itself around the two and growing in size.

Suddenly Mori wasn't in the soundproof office room he had led Kyoya to, but outside of Haruhi's new apartment. Kyoya was standing next to him, and Haruhi and Daichi were in front of them.

"You should come over and hang out. My parents are out of town on a business trip, so I have the house to myself," Daichi was telling Haruhi. Mori's eyes widened in surprise. He growled, but they didn't seem to notice. _They can't hear you,_ Kyoya's voice drifted through to him. He nodded and continued to observe the two. Daichi had just stuttered out that he hadn't meant…. that. Mori seriously doubted it, but Haruhi bought his excuse. Suddenly Ranka joined them, walking through Mori and sending a tingly feeling throughout his body.

Haruhi made brief introductions, and Daichi made the mistake of asking what she meant by 'professional' name. Luckily Haruhi cut her father short, explaining her father's profession. Then she sprung the dreaded question. "Dad, can I go over to Daichi's and play video games?" Ranka stopped his theatrics and turned to Haruhi in shock before glaring at Daichi. Mori reached out to her, hoping to change her mind.

_No, we must observe only,_ Kyoya hissed. Mori inwardly groaned, but nodded and stepped back to where he previously was. Haruhi explained that one of the maids would check in on them, but it wasn't necessary. Ranka flung himself at the boy, wrapping his arms around him and fawning over him. It made Mori feel sick with jealousy he would never admit to.

"Oh, well I'm sure you will take care of my precious daughter and her innocence! Better than that mute, tall guy, anyways…" Ranka started.

Haruhi shot her dad a glare at the last comment, much to Mori's relief. "Dad, Mori is not going to do anything that I don't want, and I don't want to give him my innocence."

"That doesn't mean he doesn't want to!" Ranka shouted much like a kid. Mori blushed profusely and looked away.

"He better plan on marrying me first!" she shouted back.

"No! My daughter's too young to marry! I won't allow it! I won't!" Mori watched as she shoved a basket at her dad and told him promptly that she was going to Daichi's.

They continued to watch as Daichi led her down the street and around the block to his mansion. As he led her through a secret old servants' passageway. As he led her to his room and then his game room. Mori would have laughed when she admitted that she didn't play videogames, or when she sheepishly said she would rather not go against the other players. Would have, that is, if she wasn't saying these things to Daichi. But what really made Mori mad was when she fell asleep. When Daichi picked her up and put her down on his bed. When he walked her home after she woke a few hours later and she fessed to staying up late the night before. When he made her laugh at some stupid joke. It made him mad. Mad that she wasn't doing this with him, instead.

When Daichi dropped Haruhi off at her dad's house, Mori's vision went black and then he was back in the office room. Kyoya looked at him, a cautious look on his face. Mori looked at the floor.

"What are you going to do?" Kyoya asked him.

"I want you to keep watching him, we might still find something out," Mori avoided the question.

"He seems fine to me…. And you didn't answer my question."

"I'm telling you he's up to something. I won't tell Haruhi to stay away from him, she won't listen anyways, but I don't trust him. I, I don't plan on doing anything besides remembering this. She hasn't shown any interest in him other than friendship."

Kyoya nodded. "I'll show myself out."

"Kyoya," Mori stopped him. "Thank you for this."


	9. Chapter Nine- Renge's Love Interest

**Authors' Note: Hello, readers! It is uyay and don't-even-ask1 back with the NINTH chapter! So, as always, thanks to the reviewers/followers/favoriters/recommenders! It's great to see continuous interest in our story! So about this chapter...it's different than the others. Not like first POV, like one back in 'The Water Mage' but this chapter deals with a new love (as you can probably tell from the title). It's going to get interesting in the next couple of chapters! Don't forget to review and recommend! Enjoy! (Check out don't-even-ask1's other stories, too!)**

Chapter Nine

Renge's Love Interest

Renge's scanned over the club room quickly. Her gaze caught the twins' and she blushed, looking away. She pointedly kept her gaze away from them and looked for Haruhi. She found her in Mori's arms, making coffee. "Haruhi!"

Haruhi looked up at Renge. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing!" she assured her. "I just need to talk to you."

Haruhi motioned to Mori. "I'm kinda-"

Renge grabbed Haruhi's arm and pulled her out of Mori's grip. "Now."

Haruhi nodded, eyes wide with worry. Renge led her to a couch in the corner of the room and sat down. Haruhi asked worriedly, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, nothing," Renge said. At a skeptical gaze from Haruhi, she gave in. "Okay, so I have a problem."

"Kind of figured that," Haruhi drawled. "What's the problem?"

Renge took a deep breath and asked, "You can tell the twins apart right?" At Haruhi's nod, she continued, "How?"

Haruhi shrugged. "I don't know. I just...know." She glanced at Renge suspiciously and asked, "Why?"

"Because I sorta...kinda…"

"Spit it out!"

"I kinda like Kaoru," Renge blurted.

Haruhi's eyes grew wide. Suddenly, a large smile covered her face and she laughed. "I knew it! Oh I knew it!" she shouted.

Tamaki called from the kitchen area, "What'd you know?"

Renge flashed a light spear at Tamaki. "None of your business!" she snapped.

Tamaki shrunk back and headed to his corner, mumbling about his daughter and too much knowledge and bad influences.

Haruhi grinned, "So, you and Kaoru?"

Renge blushed. "Sh! Not so loud!" Haruhi grinned broader. Renge took a deep breath and said, "I've got a problem though…"

Haruhi's face grew serious at Renge's tone. "What?"

"I, I can't tell the two apart," Renge admitted. "What do I do?"

"Well, I'm assuming you want to tell Kaoru," Haruhi said. Renge nodded hesitantly. Haruhi continued, "Well, I'll point him out to you and you can tell him."

Renge grew red. "Right now?" she squeaked.

Haruhi stood and pulled Renge to her feet. "Right now," she repeated, pushing Renge towards where the twins were sitting on the couch. "Kaoru's the one on the right," she whispered in her ear before pushing Renge towards the twins.

Renge stumbled and caught herself on the table. She looked up to find both twins staring at her. She blushed and looked at the one on the right. _That's Kaoru_, she thought worriedly, her heart rate speeding up. "Um," she stuttered.

"Yes?" the twins said together.

Renge resisted the urge to run away. She was a warrior, for god's sake! She didn't run away like a coward! "Um, I was hoping to talk to Kaoru...alone."

The twins peered at her. "Do you really want to go out with Kaoru?" they asked together. _How did they figure it out? _she thought to herself. Nevertheless, she nodded. "You don't want Hikaru, you want Kaoru?" Again she nodded. They continued, "Win the Which One is Hikaru? game and then you can."

Renge paled. "Um, but I can't-"

The twins paid no mind to her. They stood together and produced hats from out of nowhere. They placed them on their heads and chanted together, "Which one is Hikaru?" They moved around each other in controlled movements, effectively making Renge lose her hold on which one was Kaoru. They came to a stop in front of her, throwing their arms around the other. "Which one is Hikaru?" they asked together, leaning in close to Renge.

Renge stuttered, "Ah, um…" _I don't know! _"The one on the...left."

The one on the left said, "Nope! I'm Kaoru! Nice try and good luck ever finding out!"

Renge felt tears well up in her eyes. "But, but."

Hikaru continued, "I suppose we didn't really expect anything from you. You're just like every other girl in this entire school, apart from Haruhi that is. You can't tell us apart and you never will."

A tear slipped down Renge's cheek, despite her will to keep them in. She cursed herself and another slipped down. "I'm sorry," she cried before running out of the room.

….

Haruhi watched as her best friend ran out of the room in tears. She stomped up to the twins, feeling anger flow through her veins. "You two!" she yelled pointing at them. "How dare you!"

Hikaru shrugged. "It's not like she really wanted _Kaoru._ She would have settled for either of us, just like every other girl. She really doesn't love him."

Haruhi felt her energy form in her palm by itself. She raised it and pointed it at Kaoru who stumbled backwards. "She does too! She freaking loves Kaoru, but you two are both too dumb and too ignorant to see it!"

Kaoru's eyes widened. "Really?" he asked hopefully. "She really likes me, only me?"

Haruhi gritted her teeth and forced the energy back into her body. "Yes, you baka! And now you've made her feel stupid and ridiculous!"

Hikaru snorted, "Sucks to be her."

Haruhi summoned a wave and dunked Hikaru before she noticed what she was doing. "You bastard!"

Haruhi felt warm arms wrap around her and hold her back. She melted into the embrace and let her anger fade away partially. Mori murmured in her ear, "Calm down, Haruhi."

Haruhi took a deep breath and looked down at the dripping Hikaru. He muttered, "Sorry."

Kaoru nodded and said, "I've got to catch up with her," before running out of the room. Haruhi felt Mori lead her to a couch and place her on his lap. She laid her head against his chest and concentrated on calming her anger. Hikaru rose and walked into the kitchen sputtering something about 'Damn girls and damn water mages.'

….

"Renge! Renge!"

Renge heard the calls after her but she kept running, tears covering her cheeks. She had just reached the stairs when a pair of arms wrapped around her, effectively stopping her from moving.

"Let me go!" she yelled as she sent out a pulse of light energy.

Renge felt her energy blocked by electric energy. "Hold on," Kaoru said pulling her back into the corner of the hallway. Renge struggled against him but his grip was strong. If he had been an enemy, she would have dislocated his shoulder and pushed off of him, but she couldn't hurt Kaoru, not even after what he had done.

"Let me go, Kaoru," she pleaded. "Go back to Hikaru."

"No," Kaoru said, shaking his head. "You're going to listen to me."

"Fat chance," Renge muttered as she redoubled her efforts to get free. She struggled and tried to wiggle out of his grip, but all attempts failed. Eventually, she relaxed in his grip, sighing defeatedly.

"Now, will you listen to me?" Kaoru asked.

Renge shook her head and again tried to send out a light pulse. Again, Kaoru blocked it. "Just listen!" Kaoru tried.

"Just leave me alone," Renge begged. "Haven't you done enough?"

At her last words, Kaoru's grip loosened slightly. Renge took advantage of his momentary distraction and pushed at his hands suddenly with all the strength she could muster. They let go and she sprinted away from him. Hands reached after her but Renge nimbly avoided them. Just as she thought she had got away, an electric wall appeared in front of her. She skidded to a stop and turned around to look at Kaoru.

Kaoru looked heartbroken, his face full of hurt and sadness. "Renge," he said, emotion filling his voice.

Renge forced her gaze away from him and faced the floor. "This will not end well for you. Let me go."

Kaoru shook his head and took a step towards her. "Just listen."

"No! Haven't you gotten that through your head?" Renge asked. "I got the message. You don't want me. I'll get over it."

Kaoru shook his head. "Listen, Renge…"

"No!" Renge screamed. "I understand, I really do. I don't know whatever made me think that you could possibly, ever, want me. I get it now. I'll leave you alone and you act like this never happened."

"God damn it Renge!" Kaoru shouted. "Shut up and listen!"

Renge turned to Kaoru shocked at his outburst. Kaoru never yelled.

"I love you!" Kaoru said. "And now you won't even look at me!"

Renge took a step backward in shock. "But you-"

"I didn't think you'd actually like me too. I thought you'd just like me or Hikaru, see us like a pair. Just like everyone else does," Kaoru admitted quietly.

"But, but…"

Kaoru sighed. "Can you just please say you don't hate me?"

Renge's eyes widened. "I could never hate you."

Suddenly, Kaoru embraced Renge and buried his face in her hair. "Thank God," he muttered.

Shocked, Renge hesitantly put her arms around him and said, "I love you, Kaoru. Only you."

Kaoru pulled back from the hug, leaving his arms at Renge's sides. "Not Hikaru?" he asked incredulously.

Renge chuckled. "I don't think I could ever love that hare-brained idiot. He's a great friend and a good warrior, but never a love interest."

"How do you know you love me and not him? After all you can't tell us apart," Kaoru asked seriously.

Renge answered, "Well, whenever you guys use your powers, it's obvious who's who. Plus, Haruhi has told me about you two and described you both to me. Told me about how you're completely separate people. Then she'd call you guys by your names and I could tell that you were Kaoru and I'd remember which one you were." Renge blushed. "Then, I'd kinda...watch you and somewhere along the way, I sorta fell in love with you."

Kaoru's face lightened considerably with a smile. He grinned and looked upward at the ceiling. Suddenly, he giggled and said, "This is too good. I must be dreaming."

"You're not," Renge said, pulling his gaze back to her.

"No, I guess I'm not," he said dreamily, trailing a hand along her cheek.

Electricity followed his touch and Renge couldn't tell if he was doing that with his power or if it was just his effect on her. She leaned into his touch and said nothing. He continued, "I suppose there's only one way to tell if I'm not."

Kaoru hesitantly leaned in, pausing long enough for Renge to back out. Instead, Renge closed the distance and placed her lips on his. Kaoru pulled her closer to his body with his hand around around her waist and kept the other on her cheek. Renge's hands looped around his neck and kept their faces locked together. Renge heard the sound of electricity crackling around her and felt electric leap from Kaoru's body and to hers. Light energy poured out of her and brightly lit the surrounding area. Her energy seeped into Kaoru's body as his did the same to her.

Eventually, the two pulled apart when the need for air became too great. They looked at each other, gasping for breath. A sudden crackle of electricity between them brought the two back into present. Kaoru smiled sheepishly, "Umm, sorry about the electricity thing. It's kind of hard to control when I get excited."

Renge smiled back, "It's fine. I'm sorry about the light energy. It kind of just...slipped out."

Kaoru grinned. "Well, I'm not dreaming."

Renge rolled her eyes. "I'm glad you figured that out."

"So do you," Kaoru scratched the back of his neck. "Do you want to, umm, go out...tomorrow?"

Renge nodded. "Sounds good," she squeaked.

"Great!" Kaoru turned around to go back to the club. Just when Renge was about to follow him, he turned back and said, "We should probably not tell anyone about this. I need to tell Hikaru privately, and gently."

"I need to tell Haruhi, for your brother's safety at the least." Renge's eyes widened. "She didn't hurt you did she?"

Kaoru laughed. "She covered Hikaru with a wave, but Mori calmed her down before she turned on me."

Renge nodded. "Good."

"I guess you can tell Haruhi, but that's it!"

"Okay," Renge answered as she started to the club room. Kaoru walked with her and put a hesitant arm around her shoulders. Usually, he would just do it without a second thought, but this time it meant something. This time they were actually dating. Renge leaned into the touch, welcoming it. They walked to the room and Renge shrugged the arm off of her before opening the door.

Again, her eyes scanned over the room looking for Haruhi. She saw all the members looking at her questioningly, but she ignored all of them, even the soaking wet Hikaru in the kitchenette. She found Haruhi in Mori's arms, eyes closed and breath even. Renge could tell she wasn't sleeping, just calming herself down. She said loud enough for Haruhi to hear, "You always did have a bad temper."

Haruhi's eyes flew open and she sat up on Mori's lap. She looked at Renge with questioning eyes, her gaze going back and forth between Kaoru and her. "Well?"

Renge pointed out the door. "We need to talk."

Haruhi nodded and stood, kissing Mori on the cheek as she left. Renge watched as Mori's gaze followed Haruhi the whole way to the door. _He really is in love with her..._she thought. Once they were outside the room, Renge pointed to the end of the hallway and said, "Down here."

Haruhi followed Renge wordlessly until they reached the stairwell. "Well?" she asked crossing her arms. "Do I need to kick his ass?"

Renge let out the grin she had been hiding. "He kissed me."

"What?" Haruhi shouted. "No way!"

Renge nodded. "He did!" she laughed.

Haruhi hugged Renge and said, "I'm so happy for you!"

"You can't tell anyone else though," Renge said as they broke their hug.

Haruhi's eyes narrowed. "Why?"

"He said he wants to tell Hikaru separately."

Haruhi nodded as she looked down the hall at the room. "Good idea." Her gaze returned to Renge. "So," she asked excitedly. "When's your first date?"

"Tomorrow!" Renge answered.

Haruhi's eyebrows raised. "Where's he taking you?"

"I don't know!"

Haruhi looped her arm through Renge's. "I don't say this a lot, but it's time to go shopping!"

Renge giggled. _I haven't felt this carefree since...Haruhi was still training with my father._ Renge laughed and let Haruhi lead her out of the building. She waited while Haruhi texted Mori saying she had to do something with Renge and would talk to him later.

Kaoru again crossed Renge's mind and she couldn't hold back the wonderful memory of their kiss. It was filled with electricity and light, and it had been perfect.


	10. Chapter Ten- Seven Elements

**Authors' Notes: Welcome back, readers, to chapter ten! We're starting to get more and more into the plot! Woo-hoo! Anyhoo, I wish to thank all of the reviewers, followers, and favoriters. Thank you oh so very much! Keep on reviewing and recommending! See you guys later (AKA chapter 11). ~don't-even-ask1**

**Hey guys! So here is the tenth chapter of amazingness. Just so you know, we will not be posting any chapters tomorrow as I will be gone on a vacation of sorts. So there's your warning, please don't get mad at us, I think we deserve a break every now and then. Also, school's starting next Tuesday, so please be patient with us. Anyways, here is the next chapter. Thank you for all of your support. Read and recommend please! Enjoy, uyay**

Chapter Ten

Seven Elements

"Attention!" Daichi shouted. He was frustrated, no one was paying attention. Instead they were talking, trying to figure out why he had called them there. "HELLO!" he gave one last shout. Nothing. A wave of darkness clouded around the crowd. Everything went silence and they turned to glare at him. He smiled and waved, glad to have the spotlight at last.

"What are we doing here?" someone shouted. The room filled with murmurs.

"I called you here, because this girl," he pointed to a girl with boy cut brown hair and chocolate brown eyes, "killed our parents. I lost a dad. Others lost mothers. Some even lost both of their parents. All because this girl abused her powers." The others nodded. Some backed away, not quite over the loss. "Her name is Haruhi Fujioka. She's the prophesied water mage. I want revenge."

"If she killed our parents, some of the most advanced mages, how do we know she won't kill us?" another person shouted out. _She felt guilty…._

"Because she won't be expecting us. She may be a powerful mage, but she is inexperienced and not perfect. We can over power her, we can learn from our parents mistake," Daichi told the crowd. More murmurs.

"And what would that mistake be, besides facing this Haruhi Fujioka?" a boy spat.

"They chose the wrong time to attack. The prophecy specifically states that she can't face us alone, she has to have eight other mages with her. If we can separate them, she'll be vulnerable."

"And how do you suppose we do that?"

"This is how." Daichi raised his hand, palm up. A mini orb of darkness floated above it. Then a water orb, a fire orb, a lightning orb, and suddenly all seven elements were floating above the palm of his hand. The other hand glowed with seven elemental tattoos. The crowd gasped.

"H-how?" one guy stammered.

"I have my ways," Daichi growled. The orbs vanished. "That's beside the point. With this, we can win."

"So… what now?" a girl asked.

"We train… We spar… Leave getting her away from the other mages to me, I'm already on it. We'll have to defeat the other mages as well, or they will find away to help her."

"Won't we need a leader?" someone shouted out. "I volunteer Daichi, as he seems to be the only one who knows what we're doing." Daichi shot him a look of appreciation.

"I accept." When no one protested, Daichi continued, "We should start training then."

…..Time Skip….

"Alright….. Umm…. Elements vs Light, your match starts….. Now!" a guy called.

Daichi was facing a girl light mage. She was considered best of the light mages. She circled him, ready to attack at any moment. Daichi waited patiently. Finally she shot a beam of light at him. He met it with his own, but she clearly had more power behind hers. It pressed through him, and he had to bend over backwards to avoid it. He shot a wave her direction, and was shocked to see how weak it was. He followed it through with a beam of darkness. She fell backwards, landing in a sitting position. She laughed evilly, tripping him with a wave of light. He was blinded for a moment before he struck back with a lightning bolt. She stayed still for a moment before shuddering weakly. She shot an orb of light at him, but he ducked. He pushed himself at her with a gust of wind and wrapped a line of dirt around her.

"Five, four, three," the boy counted down. She struggled against the binds, finally breaking free with a burst of light. Daichi had been expecting this, though, and shot a flame at her, scorching her arms. She winced in pain, and Daichi bound her again, this time in darkness. "Five, four, three, two, one." She stopped struggling and the binds vanished. "Winner is Elements."

She approached him. "Daichi-kun."

"Chin-chan." She stuck her tongue out at him at the use of her nickname. Her full name was Chinatsu.

"I would congratulate you on your victory, but it is simply because of your six extra elements that you have won."

"Whatever makes you feel better, Chin-chan."

"It's Chinatsu. Chin at su. Get it through your head."

"Mmhmm." He smiled at her and she groaned. "That's it for today. Go home and get a good night's sleep," he called out to the others. They bowed their heads and left.

Daichi sighed. Revenge. It seemed like that was all his life was about. He would have to think of something to do when this was over. He looked up at the tall ceiling of his mansion's training room. An orb of darkness appeared. An orb of light appeared next to it, and the orbs fused as one. This continued one by one until only water remained. The orb was huge now, and you could see the elements mingling and swarming around each other. It seemed like every element had a pair. Light and darkness. Earth and air. Fire and electricity. Powerful against and with each other. So where did water fit in? It almost seemed lonely, when you thought about it. Daichi wondered if Haruhi felt it. _She felt guilty….._

"Daichi-kun!" Daichi snapped out of his thoughts, and the orb of elements fell from the sky, leaving him covered in a mess of elements. "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to sneak up on you." He shook himself out, looked up, and laughed. He felt….. refreshed, in a way.

"Did you need something?"

"Um, I was wondering how you gained control of all seven elements." Daichi kept his head tilted back, but he looked to the side, at Chinatsu. She was his childhood friend. Surely he would tell her, but not now.

"You'll know in time."

…..Time Skip….

Haruhi started walking towards the school from her new apartment. Based on her calculations, the walk would take no more than a minute more than it used to. In the corner of her eye, she saw a limo pull past her. She figured it was one of the rich kids or other that lived around the area. To her surprise, it pulled to a stop. Still, she continued walking.

"Haruhi-chan!" She stopped in her tracks and looked at the limo that was parked next to her. The backseat window was rolled down, and Daichi had his head sticking out.

"Good morning, Daichi-kun. Are you on your way to school?"

"Yeah. Do you want a ride?" She hesitated. Mori was wary of Daichi as it was, and arriving at school with him wouldn't help. She shrugged it off and nodded. He opened the door for her and scooted over to the other side, letting her in. She smiled at him and closed the door.

"Thanks." She settled in next to him, and couldn't help but notice the cologne that he was wearing.

"No problem." They sat in silence for most of the ride. She kept shooting him glances when she thought he wasn't looking. _Mori seriously thinks that Daichi likes me? No way, we're just friends. Good friends at most, but nothing more._ She looked away quickly when he met her gaze. "Are you ok?" he asked her. She shrugged.

"It, it's nothing. Mori just isn't used to me being friends with guys that he doesn't know." She wasn't sure if the reply she gave made sense to him, it didn't to her. It must have, he shrugged.

"He'll get used to it." He grabbed her hand and gave it a quick reassuring squeeze before dropping it again. She smiled at him in thanks and they pulled up to the school.

"My darling daughter is late!" Haruhi winced at Tamaki's shrill voice.

"Boss, class doesn't start for another five minutes," the twins told him off.

"Still, that's late for her…." Kyoya dropped off.

"I hope Haru-chan's ok. Right, Takashi?"

"Mmh." Haruhi smiled at the sound of her boyfriend's rich baritone voice.

"Sir," the chauffeur said as he opened Daichi's door and helped him out. She avoided his hand as she helped herself out. She saw Mori's eyes widen in surprise, before he scowled slightly.

"Thanks for the ride, Daichi-kun. See you in class." He nodded and left the group of friends, smirking when he thought they couldn't see his face.

"What were you doing with Dai-chan, Haru-chan?" Hani asked. Mori looked like he wanted to know the same thing. She walked up to the gentle giant and gave him a quick reassuring kiss on the cheek.

"Daichi lives close to my new apartment, so he offered me a ride. I accepted and you know the rest. Nothing happened on the ride here," she explained, looking at Mori the whole time. He growled and pulled her into an embrace.

"Good. Mine." He rested his chin on the top of her head and she smiled.

"Mine," she repeated.


	11. Chapter Eleven- Shadows

**Authors' Note: We (uyay and don't-even-ask1) are back with the ELEVENTH chapter! Woo-hoo! We are finally getting into the actual plot, and Haruhi's as stubborn as ever! Special shoutout to the reviewers/followers/favoriters. Thank you for your continued support; it means a lot! As mentioned before, there will be no updates tomorrow, but fret not! There will be more the next day! Also, school will be starting up again for uyay (it already has for don't-even-ask1) so updates will be slower, but they'll still be there! Enjoy, review, and recommend! Be sure to check out don't-even-ask1's stories as well! See ya!**

Chapter Eleven

Shadows

Kyoya concentrated on the darkness snakes he had following Daichi. He was going somewhere, somewhere Kyoya didn't know. He concentrated harder to tell where it was. All of a sudden, the data coming from the snakes shut off completely. Kyoya opened his eyes in shock. "What the-" he muttered.

"What's wrong, Kyoya-senpai?" Haruhi asked from her position next to Mori on the couch. Her book was open in her hands but was now held loosely while her worried gaze was trained on Kyoya.

"Nothing," he reassured her. He glanced at Mori and tried to say silently, _Daichi._

Mori, being the master at silent talking, understood and said, "Come on, Kyoya. Let's get you something to eat." He stood and placed a hand on Kyoya's shoulder. "When was the last time you ate?"

Kyoya shrugged and let Mori lead him into the small kitchen area, away from Haruhi's sight. Before Mori could ask, Kyoya said, "The snake I had following Daichi just cut off."

"How?" Mori asked, eyebrows raised.

Kyoya pushed his glasses up. "Not many things could do such a thing. Daichi, being a dark mage, could have shut them off but I highly doubt he found them."

"What else then?" Mori asked, glancing at where Haruhi was sitting.

"Perhaps," Kyoya started. "Perhaps he entered a room protected against unwelcomed elemental magic."

"Aren't they rare?"

Kyoya nodded. "It's very unlikely to just _find _one. But I don't know why Daichi would just be in a protected area. They are usually reserved for the highest and richest elemental mages."

Mori took a deep breath. "Can you find out what he's doing in there?"

Kyoya flashed his glasses. "Possibly. It's very difficult and I cannot guarantee any results."

"Try it," Mori growled before exiting the kitchen area.

Kyoya grabbed a granola bar off the counter before following Mori back out to the area. Haruhi looked up at them before asking, "Did you get something to eat?"

Mori turned back to Kyoya who held up the granola bar. "Got it."

Haruhi nodded and returned to her book. Mori sat beside her and leaned his head back on the armrest. Faintly, Kyoya heard Tamaki screaming something about his daughter, but tuned it out as he once again entered his meditative mode.

Kyoya blocked out everything around him and solely focused on the snake following Daichi. He once again reached the wall blocking the information. Kyoya pushed at it lightly and it didn't budge. Kyoya took a deep breath and pushed it again. Slowly, it let data from the snake trickle in.

Kyoya could hear Daichi's voice. "Stupid...girl…"

Kyoya tried to remain focused. _Focus on the wall._

"...prophecy…"

_What? _Kyoya pushed harder at the wall, putting everything he had into it.

"Must...kidnap the...make sure she…"

Kyoya felt his energy depleting fast. _Come on! Give me a name!_

"Rise again...won't back down...get the...girl."

_Girl? Haruhi? _Kyoya's remaining energy was leaving his body fast.

"...her name…"

_Wait! _The last of Kyoya's energy left his body and Kyoya felt himself get pulled back roughly from his meditative state. He opened his eyes and saw the host club peering back at him. "Kyoya-senpai, are you sure you're okay?" Haruhi asked worriedly.

Kyoya nodded, gasping for air. He clutched at the armrest of the sofa. "I need," he coughed. "water."

Tamaki immediately appeared with a bottle of water. "What is wrong, mon ami? You can tell me anything-"

Kyoya pulled the water bottle out of Tamaki's hands and gulped down several large swallows. Once he swallowed the last of the bottle, he closed the cap and handed it back to Tamaki. "I'm fine. I just need to think."

"Are you sure?" Haruhi asked, now closing her book and sitting up.

An idea sparked in Kyoya's head. "Actually, Haruhi. If you wouldn't mind, could you go and get more water from the supermarket? I'm feeling quite parched."

Haruhi nodded and was standing up as Tamaki said, "Actually there's more-"

Kyoya interrupted him by hitting him with his notebook. "Thank you, Haruhi," he said purposefully making his voice hoarse.

Once Haruhi was out of the door, Mori asked, "What was that all about?"

Kyoya glanced back at the door and sent a snake to follow Haruhi. She wasn't within hearing range. "Daichi's up to something."

"You got in then?" Mori asked excitedly.

"Wait, wait," the twins said together. "Back up."

Tamaki rubbed the back of his head. "What are you two talking about?"

Kyoya explained, "I've been keeping a snake on Daichi for the past couple of days. Today he entered a room where my magic was blocked."

"That's odd," Renge said, appearing side by side with Nekozawa.

Kyoya nodded. "So, I tried harder to break the wall, and to my pleasure, I can say I did...a little anyway."

"A little?" Mori asked questioningly.

Hani appeared at Mori's side. "Takashi, Daichi isn't evil, is he?"

Mori looked down at Hani and replied, "I don't know." He turned to Kyoya. "A little?" he prompted again.

"I heard Daichi say something about a girl, a prophecy, a kidnapping, and something rising again," Kyoya said gravely.

"I knew it!" Mori shouted. "Daichi is a piece of scum!"

"Hold on," Kyoya said. "There is no definite proof. He could have been talking about anything."

"You're kidding," Mori said, turning his hard gaze to Kyoya. Kyoya stood firm under the gaze. "You heard that. What else could he have been talking about?" He ran his hand through his hair. "We have to tell Haruhi!"

"My daughter!" Tamaki cried. "My daughter is being tricked by that lowlife Daichi! My poor, poor-"

Tamaki was interrupted as Renge sent him flying backwards with a light blast. She said, "Hold on. Haruhi will never believe that. You know how stubborn she can get."

"But-" Mori started.

Renge shook her head. "Haruhi will just say that you heard something out of context. She'll never believe that Daichi would actually want to hurt her."

Mori's face fell. "But we just heard…"

"She's telling the truth," the twins said together. "Haruhi is too stubborn."

Mori sat roughly on the couch. "We finally get proof and we can do absolutely nothing about it," he said through his hands.

Kaoru started playing with a bit of electricity between his palms. "We could keep an eye on him until we get definite proof. Then we can go to Haruhi."

Hikaru nodded. "We could take turns keeping a watch on him."

Kyoya drummed his fingers against his notebook. "That could work," he said thoughtfully.

"No!" Tamaki screamed coming out from his corner. "My daughter wouldn't like that!"

The twins placed identical arms around his shoulders and said, "Boss. We'll be keeping her safe if we watch Daichi."

"But Daichi…" Tamaki started.

"Wants to hurt Haruhi," the twins finished.

Tamaki's eyes widened and he started to run to the door. "Must get the scumbag!"

A wall of darkness covered the door before Tamaki could reach for the handle. Kyoya said in a low voice, "We will avoid making contact with Daichi for now. If he knew we were on to him, he would take measures to hide his plans. For now, we must simply observe."

"But he wants to-"

Mori strode to Tamaki and said, "Don't you think I hate this as much as you do?" He held Tamaki by the collar. "But we have to do it this way because Haruhi is much too innocent and oblivious for her own good!"

Tamaki struggled for words under the earth mage's heavy stare. "Yeah? Well, it's not like you want her innocence intact, anyway!"

Mori blushed and dropped Tamaki. "That's not the point!"

Tamaki turned a bright shade of red. "You pervert! You dare think such thoughts about my daughter!"

An air blast propelled both of the magic users backwards a couple feet. Tamaki landed on his butt but Mori twisted and kept his feet underneath him. Hani stood between the two and said lowly, "We need to work together to keep Haru-chan safe. We will keep watch on Daichi, quietly and carefully, and we will not alert him of our presence. Isn't that right Tamaki?"

Tamaki nodded weakly. "Yes, Hani-senpai."

"Takashi?"

Mori nodded. "Ah."

Kyoya bowed his head to Hani. "Thank you, Hani-senpai." Hani nodded back. "Now, I think the first turn should go to the twins. Renge and Nekozawa will take the next, followed by Mori-senpai and Hani-senpai. Finally, myself and-"

"Me!" Tamaki cheered. "I get to keep watch with Kyoya!"

Kyoya rubbed his temples. "Scratch that. Instead, Nekozawa-senpai will go with Tamaki. I'll go with Renge. Mori-senpai and Hani-senpai will go next, followed by Hikaru and Kaoru."

Tamaki turned to Kyoya. "What? But you, you-"

Nekozawa turned to Tamaki and sighed. "Very well."

"Wait a second!" Tamaki roared. "You don't get to be upset about going with me. I'm upset that I'm stuck with you!"

"Whatever you say," Nekozawa huffed as he plopped down in the chair.

Tamaki continued, "You're so creepy!"

"And you're annoying," Nekozawa replied under his breath.

Tamaki crawled to his corner and pulled out his mushrooms. Kyoya rolled his eyes and pointed to the twins. "You guys take first watch."

"When?" one of them asked.

"Right now."

"Where?" the other asked.

"Umm…" Kyoya quickly looked for the location of his snake. His energy was slowly replenishing itself and he had enough for a simple task like location-finding. After a moment, he said, "Outside the cafe down the street."

…..TIME SKIP…

"How much longer until our shift's over?" Hikaru whined.

Kaoru checked his watch again. "30 minutes. Now be quiet or we'll miss something."

Hikaru yawned. "It's not like he's done anything so far. He's been to a cafe, the mall, and his home. Now he's going for a walk."

Kaoru glanced at the boy strolling a block ahead of him. "How do you know he's not going somewhere?"

"Well, for one, he's walking much too slowly and calmly for someone planning to destroy the world."

"Just be quiet and follow him," Kaoru replied back.

Kaoru and Hikaru snuck behind Daichi, following him block after block. Hikaru yawned again and asked, "How much longer until Tamaki and Nekozawa get here?"

Kaoru replied, "Ten minutes."

"WHY!" Hikaru whined as he hit his head off of the wall of the store.

Kaoru slapped his arm lightly. "Shh! He'll hear us!"

Hikaru said nothing but stopped hitting his head. Instead he looked at the street sign. "Hey, do you recognize this place?"

Kaoru raised an eyebrow. "Maybe it is time to get you in bed. This is nowhere near the rich district."

Hikaru shook his head. "No, I recognize this place." He poked his head down the street where Daichi had disappeared and gasped. "I know where we are!"

Kaoru nearly snorted. "That's great."

"No," Hikaru said seriously, grabbing his brother's arm. "Look." He pushed his brother out to look down the street.

Kaoru gasped. "That's the-"

"Warehouse," Hikaru finished. "Where Haruhi ended everything. Yeah, I know." He tapped his chin. "Now there's a question bugging me. What on earth is Daichi doing here?"

Kaoru shook his head. "He might not be heading to the warehouse."

"Ten bucks says he is," Hikaru muttered.

Kaoru ignored his brother and hid behind a car so he could watch Daichi. Said person was heading straight towards the warehouse, much to his displeasure. Kaoru motioned for his brother to follow him, and they made their way after Daichi, ducking behind cars and into alleyways when necessary. Luck was on their side, Daichi seemed oblivious to them.

When they reached the warehouse, the twins quickly ducked behind another car. Daichi looked both ways, looking for anyone who might see him, but he saw no one. The street was apparently abandoned. He stretched out his hand, and the wall rippled, allowing him access to the ruined building.

"How he'd do that?" Kaoru hissed.

"Umm, wasn't that wall in ruins when we left? It seems perfectly fine now…" Hikaru hinted.

"Of course! You're a genius, Hikaru! Why can't you be this smart in school?" Hikaru growled. "I'm just kidding, of course. But it makes sense now. He must have made a shadow of the wall so no one would notice that it wasn't really there!" It made perfect sense. Dark mages were capable of amazing things, one of them being creating mirror images of objects, called shadows. No one used the warehouse, hence the abandoned part of 'The abandoned warehouse', and therefor no one would realise that the wall was fake. You could walk right through it.

"Guys!" The twins jumped and turned around to see Tamaki and Nekozawa.

"Perfect timing!" Hikaru shouted.

"Shhhh!" Nekozawa and Kaoru hushed Tamaki and Hikaru.

"Where is he?" Tamaki asked.

"In there. The wall is a shadow…." Kaoru told them, directing the last part to the dark mage, Nekozawa. "Good luck."

"For Haruhi!" they all said, though Tamaki shouted my daughter instead of Haruhi. They departed, Nekozawa and Tamaki to the warehouse and the twins home.


	12. Chapter Twelve- The Start of the End

**Authors' Notes: uyay and I are back! Did you miss us on our day off? Well, if you did or not, we're back! Anyway, here's chapter twelve! I am proud to say we are officially in the plot! Thanks to all reviewers/followers/favoriters; it means a lot. It's amazing to see so many people interested (or hear about them from uyay :D). Keep on reviewing and recommending! ~don't-even-ask1**

**Hey Guys! So I'm back from my vacation, and I am proud to say that I have gotten my official tan before the summer is over. Unfortunately it came with a sunburn, but oh well. Anyways, here is the TWELFTH CHAPTER! Thanks for the reviews, for favoriting, following, recommending, and reading! We are with the plot, and we are coming close, as the title suggests, to the end….. Yes, it makes me sad too. Don't forget that school is starting for me tomorrow, and don't-even-ask1 already has school, so chapters might be coming out slower. Enjoy, uyay**

Chapter Twelve

The Start of the End

"This way!" Nekozawa hissed at Tamaki, leading him towards the shadow wall of the abandoned warehouse. "And don't you dare open that big mouth of yours. He can't know that we are here. Understood?"

"Yes sir!" Tamaki yelled, raising a hand to his brow in salute. Unfortunately, Nekozawa had a feeling that he wasn't being a smart alec, he was just being idiotic. Nekozawa glared at him, and Tamaki pouted.

"Now, do not speak a word." Nekozawa reached out a hand and pushed th rough the wall, sending a shiver down his spine. He quickly grabbed the Blonde's hand and ducked his head through. When he was sure Daichi couldn't see, he pulled them both through. "Not a peep," he whispered. Tamaki nodded, and somehow managed not to make any noise.

Next to them was a giant pile of rubble. The rest of the room was cleared, and shadow walls protected all sides. The floor, which had been completely eroded from the water and energy, was gone. The only thing left was dirt and grass. Sunlight streamed through the ceiling where there was nothing to stop it. Nekozawa ducked behind the rubble mountain, and Tamaki quickly followed.

Daichi was in the middle of the room, and in front of him was a piece of rock. He grunted, chipping away at it. "What's he doing?" Tamaki asked. At least he had the decency to whisper. Nekozawa shot him a look and shook his head. When Daichi had finally finished, he turned the rock around and sunk it into the ground._ Isn't that….. earth magic?_ Nekozawa asked himself. He shrugged it off.

"There, Dad. I'm going to take the other's here later so they can pay their respects to you and the other parents… I miss you." Nekozawa and Tamaki froze at Daichi's voice. "It isn't the same without you. Mom died so long ago, and now you're gone, too. I remember how you blamed Haruhi, that's the prophesied girl, for mom's death. I didn't get it, but you said it so I went with it. And now…." some of the rubble cracked as Daichi's hands became fists and his anger grew, scaring them. "Now I know…. I know that she is responsible for your death. I don't get it. I've met her now. She seems so sweet and innocent, like she isn't capable of killing anyone. It makes me sick. Her and her friends!" He spat out the word friends. "But I, I'll get revenge. I'll kill her, just like you had planned to do. I'll separate her from the others, starting with her mute boyfriend. And then, I'll take her. Maybe have a little fun….. Kill her. She doesn't stand a chance, especially now that I have all the elements and the other kids behind me. Not to mention I have her trust.. Stupid girl.." He sighed and looked at his watch. "I have to go now, Dad, but I'll be back later."

Daichi stood up and walked through the wall opposite of the one they had came through. Nekozawa turned to Tamaki, and they nodded in silent agreement. "Kyoya," Tamaki spoke into the cell phone, "gather the others. We have all the evidence we need."

….Time Skip….

"Just, come here and listen, okay?" Renge asked Haruhi, motioning to where all the other's sat around one of the host club tables.

"What's going on, Renge?"

"Just, just listen. You need to hear this," Renge insisted. Haruhi sighed.

"It's a good thing that you're my best friend, I wouldn't be doing this if otherwise," she gave in, sitting down in between Renge and Mori. Mori was next to Hani, who was next to Nekozawa, who was next to Tamaki, next to Kyoya, next to Hikaru, next to Kaoru. Seeing Kaoru next to Renge made her smile internally. She was utterly lost as to what this meeting was about, but she would do as her friend asked. After all, Renge and Kaoru never really had told the others…. _But why do they need me to stay quiet?_

"What did you hear?" Kyoya asked Tamaki and Nekozawa. _Okay, so this isn't about Renge and Kaoru…._ Haruhi thought to herself.

"He was in the warehouse," Nekozawa started.

"He wants to kill my precious daughter!" Tamaki shouted. Haruhi raised an eyebrow but kept her mouth shut like she had promised Renge. The others ignored him, sending him into his emo corner.

"The one where we fought the STP?" Renge asked. Kaoru and Hikaru nodded.

"That's where we followed him to. The walls are shadows. The others nodded.

"Anyways. He was talking to his dad, whoever that is," Nekozawa continued.

"He never did give his full name, did he? I'll look into it." Nekozawa nodded at Kyoya.

"But wait, this is important. He did know about the prophecy, and he knows that Haruhi is the prophesied water mage. He also knows that she killed the mages there. He wants to kill her." This would have drew the line for Haruhi, but they continued and she figured it would be in her best interest to hear what they had to say. "He plans taking her from us. Separating our group. Abusing her trust." He gulped, "And umm.. he said something about maybe having a little…." another gulp, "fun."

Mori growled and pulled Haruhi closer. She was still confused, but she leaned into him and sighed.

"You know, it doesn't make sense," Kyoya thought aloud. "She went from hating him to being his best friend in one day….. Plus Ranka trusts him, and Ranka doesn't trust any boy."

"Well…." Renge started. "There is a possibility, but he would have to be a light mage…."

"Oh yeah!" Tamaki joined the conversation.

"See light mages have the capability to make people have favorable feelings for them…" Renge explained. "But like I said, he would have to be a light mage."

"Ummm…. Didn't we see him use earth magic?" Tamaki asked. Nekozawa nodded.

"We forgot to mention that… We did, he created a tombstone for his dad." Haruhi winced at the reminder that she had killed parents. Mori pulled her closer.

"Will someone explain what this is about?!" Haruhi finally gave up on her vow of silence.

"Daichi. It turns out Mori was right not to trust him," Kyoya told her. Haruhi stood up and backed away from the group and Mori.

"So you've been following him? Like stalkers?"

"It was for your protection!" the twins yelled.

"I, what? How do you expect me to react to this?"

"Stay away from him," Mori said simply.

"No! I know that you don't like Daichi, but I can't believe that you would convince everyone to make this up about him!"

"Haru-chan…. Mori didn't-" Hani started before he was cut off by Renge.

"She's in denial, it's part of the spell."

"And you!" Haruhi glared at her. "I can't believe you, my best friend, would take part in this!" She looked at Kyoya who had his pineapple laptop out. "Kyoya-senpai, you better not research him more. I won't stand for this. Tamaki-senpai, I'm not your daughter, so stop acting like an overprotective dad. Nekozawa-senpai, I know you don't like sunlight, so there's no need for you to make up stories about it."

"I didn't make it up! You're my friend, and more importantly the prophesied savior of us all! Facing my fear of the light is the least I could do." Haruhi winced, she had never been called that before. The others nodded.

"Don't. Just…. Just don't." She turned and ran out of the club room, pushing back the tears that threatened to fall.

"Haruhi-chan?" Haruhi winced again. It was just her luck to run into Daichi. "Come here," he said, pulling her into a hug. "I don't know what happened, but I'm here for you, ok?" Haruhi smiled and laughed into his shoulder. _How could they think that he wants to kill me, when he's the only one that's given me support!?_ She hugged him back.

"Thanks."

"Haruhi….. Mori, Mori didn't hurt you, did he?" Haruhi wasn't sure how to answer. She didn't notice that he had dropped the honorific, either.

"Umm… Not physically if that's what you mean.."

"I mean anyway he could possibly hurt you." He pulled away and removed one of his arms to brush away a stray tear. "What did he do to you?" he asked, looking into and searching her eyes.

"Nothing, really." She couldn't tell him that the others had been stalking and making up tales about him. "He just, he just doesn't feel comfortable with you, yet…"

"You cried about me?" he asked, sounding almost honored. "Haruhi…. If he ever does something to you, I, I…" He shook his head and pressed his lips to hers, pulling her closer. She gave a muffled yelp in surprise.

…

Mori paused before rushing after Haruhi. He came to another turn in the hallway, and heard voices. He paused, recognizing Daichi's voice.

"You cried about me?" he said in a prideful voice that made him sick. "Haruhi…. If he ever does something to you, I, I…" Daichi's voice dropped off, and he heard Haruhi give a muffled yelp of surprise. Mori quickly turned the corner, and saw Daichi and Haruhi kissing._ I, I'm so stupid!_


	13. Chapter Thirteen- Chain Reactions

**Authors' Note: So, hello again to our fabulous readers….we (uyay and don't-even-ask1) bring you the THIRTEENTH chapter. Awesome, isn't it? We're happy to say we are fully in the plot, and (as the last chapter's title suggests) we are in the beginning of the end! But do not worry...we still have some tricks up our sleeves (*cue identical evil laughs*). Anyhoo, getting back on track, big thanks to all those who reviewed, favorited, and followed! You guys rock! Keep on reviewing and recommending this story to FanFiction friends! Don't forget that school is coming up, so updates will be coming slower…. :(... But anyways, enjoy!**

Chapter Thirteen

Chain Reactions

"Haruhi?" Mori asked quietly as he watched Haruhi kissing Daichi. His Haruhi...kissing Daichi.

Haruhi finally managed to push Daichi away and look at Mori. Her eyes widened and she looked horrified. "Mori! It's not what it looks like-"

"Oh really?" Mori asked, feeling the anger rise up within him. "Because it looks like you're sucking face with the traitor."

Haruhi shook her head and pushed Daichi away. "No-"

"You know, if you really didn't want to go out with me, you just could have told me and saved yourself a bunch of trouble," Mori continued clenching his fists and struggling not to attack Daichi.

"No, Mori. I love you-" Haruhi tried again.

Mori turned to her, letting the anger go. Green elemental energy surged around his body and he said angrily, "No, I really don't think you do! If you did, you would have never even considered cheating on me with this low-life!"

"Hold on-" Daichi started, raising his hands and stepping towards Mori.

Mori turned to Daichi and his energy crackled angrily. "You! You would dare steal my girlfriend!"

Daichi's eyes hardened. "Well, it's apparent she likes me better."

"Daichi!" Haruhi cried. "That's not what-"

"We're done, Haruhi," Mori said grimly. He turned back to Haruhi and forced his energy back into his body. "We're breaking up."

Tears formed in Haruhi's eyes. "Mori," she started, her voice breaking.

Mori shook his head and turned around, heading back to the club room. "I'm done," he called back to her.

He didn't turn around. Not once.

…..

Mori entered the club room and everyone turned to him. "Well?" the twins asked. "Where is she?"

"With Daichi," he said grimly. He headed towards the couch and collapsed on it.

"What? My daughter is with the evil-"

"No," Mori interrupted Tamaki. "She 'wants' to be with him."

Kyoya pushed his glasses up. "You don't know that."

Mori forced his rising emotion back down. "She, she kissed him," he admitted, his voice breaking.

"No way!" the twins said together. "She would never-"

"I saw it. She doesn't love me," Mori said, looking out at the windows.

He didn't notice the feminine footsteps approaching him until he looked up and saw Renge towering over him. "There's no way Haruhi would do that," Renge said firmly. "She loves you."

"No she-" Mori was cut off by a hand suddenly slapping him across the cheek.

Mori looked up at Renge, surprised she would dare hit him. Renge had hard eyes and her body was surrounded by light energy. "She loves you so much more than you know. She would never, never, cheat on you."

Mori shook his head, holding back the tears in his eyes. "Then how?" His voice broke on the last word. Hani joined Mori on the couch and held his hand reassuringly. Hani looked up at Renge and raised an eyebrow.

Renge answered, "It's possible that it's part of the spell."

Kyoya adjusted his glasses. "I agree with Renge. Remember how Daichi said he would separate her from us? That's what he's doing. He's making you, and us, hate her."

"I would never hate my daughter!" Tamaki shouted from beside Kyoya.

Mori took a deep breath. "How do you know?" At Renge's confused look, he continued, "How do you know that she doesn't actually love Daichi?"

Renge rolled her eyes. "Do you need me to slap you again? Because I will." She looked down at Mori only to find he was still confused. She huffed, "Fine. Haruhi is in love with you. Like over the hill, lift the moon, die-for-you in love with you." She bit her lip. "Sometimes it's nauseating."

Mori nearly laughed. Haruhi still loved him. He held his head in his hands and tried to sort through his thoughts. He was just about to say something when Kyoya interrupted, "Um...guys?"

"What?" the twins asked together. Mori looked over to find Kyoya was in his meditative stance, the one he used when he was using his dark snakes.

Kyoya opened his eyes and said, "You know that tombstone that Daichi made?" At everyone's nod he continued, "Well, my snakes just found the name on it...and you'll never guess."

"Who?" Renge finally asked when no one replied.

"Hayato."

It took three seconds before the room exploded with responses. Mori raised his voice over all of them. "Haruhi is with Hayato's son, alone, right now."

All eyes turned to Mori before turning back to the door. As one, they all raced out of the room.

…..Meanwhile….

Haruhi sniffed as she watched Mori walk down the hallway. Away from her. Away from their relationship._ Does he really not trust me enough to know that I'd never cheat on him?_

Haruhi turned to Daichi, premature anger at him flowing through her. "Why would you do that? Why would you kiss me?" she shouted.

"I, I don't know, Haruhi. It just felt right." _It did. It was a...good feeling. Kissing her felt...right._

"It felt right?" Haruhi asked him angrily. "No, it did not! And why on earth would you tell Mori that 'apparently' I like you more than I like him!?"

Daichi backed away from Haruhi. "I just, I thought maybe you…" he trailed off. Haruhi felt a tear slide down her cheek as she thought of Mori. A hand appeared on her shoulder, startling her out of her thoughts. He sighed. "It'll be okay."

Haruhi shook her head and wiggled out of Daichi's grip. She said coldly, "No, it won't. He said we were done."

Daichi turned Haruhi towards him and brushed away a tear with his thumb. "I'm still here for you."

Haruhi shook her head and backed away from Daichi. "You're so stupid!" she shouted angrily. "I love Mori! Not you!"

A shot of pain went through Daichi's chest. He ignored it and thought, _Focus on the mission._ "I just wanted to see-"

"Mori was right! He was right all along!" She sobbed and clutched at her heart. "And now he's gone."

Daichi pushed forward toward the girl and wrapped her in a hug. Instead of pushing him away, she just leaned all her weight against him. _Good,_ he thought. _Makes this all the easier._ "He'll be back. I'm sure of it."

"How do you know?" Haruhi asked, still crying into Daichi's shoulder.

Daichi started to move the cloth out of his pocket. "I just do. He loves you. He'll figure it out sometime."

Before Haruhi could reply, Daichi covered her mouth with the cloth and within seconds, Haruhi was unconscious. Daichi picked her up bridal style and headed towards the parked car he had waiting. "He'll just figure it out too late," he finished for the sleeping girl.

…..(Another) Meanwhile…

Kyoya stopped in his tracks just in front of the stairs. Tamaki looked back at him and said hurriedly, "Come on! We need to find my daughter now!"

"Hold on," Kyoya said, putting a hand to his forehead. "I need to send out a snake."

Tamaki looked at the other members. "Nekozawa, stay with him. The rest, follow me!"

Tamaki and the others, minus Nekozawa, raced down the staircase. Nekozawa turned to Kyoya, "What are you planning?"

"I don't think they'll make it in time, so it's best to send out a snake," Kyoya answered, moving to sit on the ground.

Nekozawa nodded. "Do it quickly."

Kyoya concentrated and a new snake was created. It slithered down the hall and into a shadow. It disappeared and recreated several stories below. It raced down the hallway following Daichi's signal. Finally, it found him and followed him at a distance.

"Well?" Nekozawa asked impatiently, effectively snapping Kyoya out of his trance.

"If I could concentrate," Kyoya snapped back. "It would be a lot easier."

Nekozawa ground his teeth but said nothing more. Kyoya closed his eyes again and focused on finding Haruhi's presence. She was there, alive and conscious, but she was upset. She was...crying.

_Oh, Haruhi,_ Kyoya thought. _Please think. Daichi's bad! Snap out of it! Sadly,_ Daichi was blocking Kyoya from entering Haruhi's mind and warning her of the danger. Kyoya felt as Daichi produced a cloth from his pocket. He resumed his efforts to try to break through Daichi's barrier but failed. _He's so strong! Where'd he get that power?_

Kyoya felt as Haruhi was knocked unconscious and instructed the snake to follow the pair. With another snake he found that the club was much too far away to do anything. He entered their minds cautiously and said, _Daichi kidnapped her. Haruhi's gone._


	14. Chapter Fourteen- Daichi's Little Expiri

**Authors' Notes: Hello, my people! Uyay and I are back! Did you miss us? Just a reminder, we're back in school (it sucks, I know) so updates will be slower, but they will still be there! I promise! Many thanks to reviewers, followers, and favoriters. You guys rock! Keep on reviewing and recommending! ~don't-even-ask1**

**So here is the FOURTEENTH CHAPTER! Yeah…. I'm out of it, so don't ask… But anyways.. school started today, and I think I've said this before, maybe not, but I'm thinking close to a chapter a day, give or take. It all depends, deal…. We don't like it either… Check out don't-even-ask1's page, I'm not the only one writing this… and her stuff is awesome. If you like this, let us know, if you don't, please don't flame. Flames burn…. Instead let us know what you don't like and give us suggestions. As we've been pointing out, this story is coming to an end…. cue evil laugh… yeah. Enjoy! XD, uyay**

Chapter Fourteen

Daichi's Little Experiment

Daichi pulled a loopy Haruhi deeper into the mansion. He had brought her to one of his family mansions, not the one he lived at, and was leading her through the basement.

"Where-" Haruhi giggled, "Where are we-" She laughed again. "Going?" Daichi rolled his eyes.

"Away," came his short response. Perhaps nitrous oxide wasn't the best drug choice…. The so called laughing gas had made her insanely giddy and loopy.

"Why?"

"Because you were naughty." Haruhi froze and he had to give an extra tug on the hand he held to get her to move again.

"What did I do?" She scrunched up her nose. She looks so…. so cute…. Daichi thought to himself before shaking his head to clear his mind. Focus, Daichi, focus.

"You took away something very dear to me, and to other people as well."

"It was an accident… I didn't want to…" she murmured, almost sounding like her usual self, before she slipped into another giggle fit.

"Hmm." He finally reached his, and therefore their, destination. They entered a large room, dimly lit by fancy electrical torches on the walls. The ceiling was tall, and there were strips of windows at the very top, flat against the ceiling. It was unfurnished, except for a couple of chains dangling from one of the walls, and cold. He pulled her deeper in and when he reached the chains, he stopped.

"Why," giggle, "did we stop?" He ignored her, pulling one wrist to the cuff on one of the chains. "I don't want to, Dai-kun… Let my wrist go." He ignored her, only giving a small wince at his childhood nickname. "Dai-kun!" she whined. The drug making her emotions extreme, so now she was depressed. He cuffed her right wrist, and gave her a nudge so that her back was against the wall. By the time her left wrist was also cuffed, she was in tears. "Daichi!"

He looked at her intensely. He brushed the tears away, but they were quickly replaced by new ones. "Haruhi," he murmured softly, cupping her face with one hand and brushing away tears with the other. He bent down slightly and kissed her forehead. She went limp. He leaned his head next to her ear and whispered, "I'm sorry." She shuddered in fear. He took her lips in his, again.

It… it still feels… good… Like her lips belong on mine…. But at the same time…. wrong. I shouldn't be kissing her like this, not in these circumstances. He pulled away, mulling over his feelings. It changes nothing…. She will end up dead, and I will have vengeance for my father and the other agents' death.

"Boo!" Daichi jumped as he was pulled from his thoughts. He looked at her, and she laughed. "Silly boy. You've fallen hopelessly in love. Or at least you have started to fall in love.." She tilted her head in a thinking manner before continuing, "And you won't admit it! And even if you did, she could never return your affections." He was shocked. Suddenly she knew it all…. and he really wish she hadn't shared this knowledge. Why would I love her? I, I don't… Do I?

…

Mori groaned, putting a hand on his forehead and leaning back on the couch. "This is all my fault!" he grumbled. Hani grabbed at Mori's hand and pulled it away from his eyes.

"Don't blame yourself, Takashi…. Haru-chan wouldn't want to hear it."

"I doubt she would care. She probably blames me, too. I jump to conclusions, break up with her, not to mention make her cry, then the guy I thought she was cheating on me with kidnaps her. Quick, someone grab the best ex boyfriend trophy award!" he shouted sarcastically. He didn't usually talk that much, but he was tired and felt horrible. Besides, a little rambling never hurt anyone. "Now, now I don't know what to do… And it's all. My. Fault." Hani shook his head.

"She loves you, remember? Besides, it's Haru-chan we're talking about. Even if she didn't, knowing you're her friend, she wouldn't blame you. Get a little upset, sure, but not blame you."

"Besides," Nekozawa butted in, surprising the two. "It isn't your fault. It, it's mine." Everyone turned to him, listening to every word. "I knew this was going to happen. Everything, really. From Daichi making you jealous to kidnapping her. I saw it, shortly after our fight with the STP. It was a premonition, my ancestors warning me that our fight isn't over."

"But why-"

"Wouldn't you tell us?" the twins asked. Nekozawa sighed, but luckily Kyoya answered for him.

"The future was meant to remain a mystery, the Nekozawa's are no exception to that. Still, they remain a family of prophets for long forgotten reasons. When they have a premonition, sometimes it's a prophecy, something for others to be told. Other times…. not so much. That's especially true in cases such as this, where the premonition took place in this time period and involved the Nekozawa who had the premonition," he explained, looking up from his notebook and pushing his glasses up.

"So Neko-chan couldn't tell us?" Nekozawa nodded in reply to Hani's question.

"But what about when Haruhi was attacked?" Renge asked. at the others' shocked looks, she wasn't there when it happened, she shrugged. "I know things."

"That was different…. I couldn't let her be kidnapped, that wasn't how it was supposed to go," Nekozawa tried to explain. They were lost…. Completely. "When this was planned out, foreseen, prophesied, whatever, her being kidnapped wasn't part of the plan. It would have changed the course of events too much, preventing whatever was supposed to be fulfilled from being fulfilled. Warning you, and her, of the circumstances was crucial. This time, however, it was part of the plan…. I had been warned, by my ancestors, specifically NOT to tell you."

"Ok…." the others drew out, not quite getting it completely but understanding enough.

"So…. she needed to be kidnapped?" Renge asked.

"Yes… It seems so," Kyoya answered her.

"But why?" Mori asked. Everyone turned and looked at Nekozawa, awaiting an explanation.

"I don't know…. I only saw up to when we were searching for her."

"Wait," Kyoya stopped him. "Searching for her? Do you know if we were close?"

"Considering where we were, we must have been…"

"What does that mean?" Kyoya pressed. "Where were we?"

"I'm not completely sure, but it was dark…. and it didn't seem like one of those places you would automatically go searching… Like we knew that she was around there but not exactly sure where…"

"I need you to make a list of things you remember… Anything could help narrow down where she was."

"Umm… It was dark, we had to use flashlights… I think I saw windows, like we were in a room, but they were high up… and narrow."

"A basement!" Hani yelled. "Haru-chan's in a basement!" Everyone stared at him.

"It's possible," Kyoya shrugged, "but where?"

"We could start at one of his mansions…" the twins suggested.

"Of course!" Tamaki shouted. "Now, to find my precious daughter!"


	15. Chapter Fifteen- The End (Again)

**Authors' Note: Welcome back, readers! We (don't-even-ask1 and uyay) are back, bringing you the FIFTEENTH chapter. Sadly, it's one of the last…. :( … and don't get the wrong idea, there is one more chapter coming for this one…. Anyhoo, special thanks to the reviewers/followers/favoriters. You guys rock! Keep on reviewing and recommending to friends! See you (hopefully) at the next chapter!**

Chapter Fifteen

The End (Again)

"This is the last mansion on the list," the twins said looking at the piece of paper in their hands.

Kyoya snatched the piece of paper from them. "Yes, it is. Now do not take that paper again!"

The twins stuck out their tongues at Kyoya and turned to Tamaki. "She's got to be here."

Tamaki wailed, "My daughter! In the hands of that notorious, evil-"

Tamaki was cut off with a sharp elbow to the ribs by Renge. When Tamaki turned to her outraged, she pointed to Mori who was getting more and more depressed by the minute. "She'll be fine," Renge said. "Daichi wouldn't dare touch her."

"He can control all the elements," Nekozawa inserted, not having heard the quick discussion between the other members. "We'll have to be very careful and surprise him."

"Can we surprise someone who has control over all the elements?" one of the twins asked.

"Yeah," the other seconded. "How can we?"

Kyoya pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose. "I figured we'd wing it."

"Wing it?" the club asked incredulously.

Tamaki continued, "You never just 'wing it!'"

Kyoya shrugged indifferently. "These are special circumstances."

"I'll say," Mori muttered and Hani patted him on the back reassuringly.

"We'll get Haru-chan back, Takashi," Hani said as he climbed Mori to sit on his shoulders. "I promise."

Mori gave a ghost of a smile and replied, "Thanks Mitsukuni."

….With Haruhi….

After a while, Haruhi felt her wit return to her. Daichi had not administered any other dose of nitrous oxide so her thoughts were becoming clearer and more elaborate. Now, she was watching Daichi pace back and forth. Every once in awhile, he would glance at her and she would giggle obnoxiously so not to let him know that she was returning to normal.

Daichi was muttering, "Where are they? They should be here by now."

Haruhi's thoughts raced. _Who are they? What do they have to do with Daichi? Does he have allies?_ Her thoughts returned to Mori._ What if he still thinks I cheated on him? What if he thinks I left him for Daichi...no. He wouldn't be that stupid...I don't think._

Haruhi sighed and slumped against the wall she was chained to. This was ridiculous. The all-powerful prophesied water mage was chained against her will and being held captive like some regular damsel in distress. It was embarrassing if you thought about it.

"Where are they!?" Daichi roared as he punched the wall beside Haruhi in frustration. Haruhi snapped out of her thoughts and winced away from the punch. Daichi noticed her reaction and said, "I should give you more of that drug…"

"No!" she whined, acting as if still on the drug. "It smells funny!" she giggled.

Daichi headed towards a table and started to pull out the equipment. "Just to be safe…" he muttered.

Haruhi thought,_ I can't let him give me any more of that...I just finally snapped out of it._

Luckily for her, a female voice called from the doorway, "Yo! Dai-kun! We're here!"

Daichi's head snapped up to look at the door. He breathed a sigh of relief and put the gas equipment back down. "Chin-chan! Where have you been?"

The girl didn't wince or back down like Haruhi expected. She merely strode into the room, followed by other kids. "We're on time," Chinatsu said simply.

Daichi shook his head. "You're late."

"Then you need a new watch," she answered.

Daichi scowled and pointed to Haruhi. "I got the girl."

Chinatsu glanced at Haruhi and Haruhi could see the rage in her eyes. "That's her?" Light magic surrounded her body threateningly.

Daichi reached out and held her shoulder. "No. She's mine."

Chinatsu glared angrily at Daichi before calming her magic and taking a step back. "Fine."

Daichi turned to another person. "Did you get eyes on the other members of the girl's gang?"

The boy, no older than thirteen, glanced nervously at the people around him. He kept his gaze on the ground and muttered, "No…"

"No!" Daichi roared, approaching the boy.

The boy slunk back and shook his head. "I'm so sorry, Daichi-san. I couldn't get my magic working in time."

"You-" Daichi's rant was cut off by a sudden earth ball sailing at his head. Daichi turned and stopped it inches from his nose. "What the-"

Haruhi turned to the origin of the ball and found the host club, Nekozawa, and Renge standing in the doorway. Mori had his arm outstretched and facing Daichi. "No!" she screamed, pulling against her chains. "Get out of here!"

They either didn't hear her or ignored her. Daichi smirked and ordered the kids, "Attack them but do not kill them!"

The kids attacked, outnumbering Haruhi's friends 5 to 1. Tamaki and Renge both shielded the others from the initial attack while the others charged. Mori started to make his way to Haruhi but several STP kids cut him off and attacked. Haruhi watched in horror as her friends were overpowered one by one.

Nekozawa went first, hit by a light blast immediately followed by an electricity pulse to the head, effectively knocking him out. Daichi picked his body up with dark magic and carried it to the wall opposite Haruhi. He attached his arms and legs to the wall using earth magic before turning to watch the rest of the battle with a neutral expression.

Hikaru and Kaoru were the next to go. Kaoru had been hit with a fire blast which distracted Hikaru enough to get a hard earth ball hit to the head. Kaoru raced to his brother's side and was knocked out similarly. They joined Nekozawa on the wall.

Tamaki was next, getting overpowered by several dark mages. He stayed conscious but was completely wiped of energy. Daichi placed him on the wall beside Nekozawa.

Renge and Kyoya were next. They had been fighting back to back when Kyoya was overpowered by five mages. Once Kyoya fell, Renge was easy to take out. Both were placed next to Tamaki.

Hani went next. Over a dozen mages had surrounded him and his excellent fighting skills and power couldn't make up for the lack in numbers. He fell to his knees after a whip made of light slashed at his knees. Once on his knees, he was immediately tackled to the ground and the energy forced out of him. Daichi dragged him over beside the twins.

The only one left standing was Mori. Mori was in the middle of a circle made up of over thirty STP children. He made eye contact with Haruhi and mouthed, _I'm so sorry_. Haruhi teared up as she watched Mori get attacked simultaneously by all thirty kids. When the cloud of mixed elemental energy cleared, Mori was laying on the ground unconscious. Haruhi screamed, cursed, and struggled against her bonds but nothing stopped Daichi from chaining him beside Hani.

Daichi smirked as he eyed the beaten club and turned to Haruhi. "Well, turns out you're not drugged after all."

Haruhi glared at him and spat, "No, turns out I'm not."

"What's wrong kitten?" Daichi asked mockingly.

"Let my friends go," Haruhi demanded. "This is between you and me, not them."

Daichi tapped his chin thoughtfully. "Actually, if I'm right, they were quite important in the death of my father."

Haruhi ground her teeth. "I thought you were different."

Daichi chuckled. "Yes, you thought I was a good friend, didn't you? I was quite the actor, and the light magic didn't hurt, either."

Haruhi pulled against the bonds, feeling them chafe her skin. She ignored the pain and continued, "How did you get the other elements? No one is supposed to have them."

"No," Daichi said coldly, glaring at her. "They're not."

Haruhi took a deep breath and tried to think. _How could he have the power? It's only destined for me, and even I have to borrow the power from others. Too much power in one person can destroy...Oh my god…_

Haruhi's groundbreaking thoughts were interrupted by Daichi as he accused her, "You killed my father."

Haruhi winced. "I didn't want to."

Haruhi watched as an unfamiliar emotion flashed across Daichi's face before it was replaced by his neutral expression once again. _Was that,_ she thought. _Was that doubt?_

"I highly doubt that," Daichi drawled. He spread out his arms. "After all, you killed all the parents of the kids here."

Haruhi closed her eyes and forced down her rising panic. "I know," she said quietly.

"Then why?!" Daichi shouted, looking closely at her. "Why rip apart so many families?"

Haruhi felt tears well up in her eyes. "I never wanted to kill anyone!" she shouted. "They threatened me and my friends. I had to."

Daichi laughed coldly. "To protect yourself and your friends," he said mockingly. "You killed people and ruined families."

"Yes," Haruhi whispered.

Daichi took a deep breath and composed himself. "Then that settles it." He turned to his followers. "I, as the new leader of the STP, have decided that this girl has no right to live. She will be executed."

Haruhi winced at the new information. _So this is how I go...unable to fight for myself or my friends...like a martyr._

Haruhi bowed her head and Daichi continued, "As a demonstration of my new abilities, I will use all the elements to finish the _prophesied_ girl."

Haruhi's head raced as she remembered Daichi, the one she knew from school. _All of him couldn't be a lie, could it?_ She looked up and met his gaze. "I know you're not as cold as your father. You're a good person, inside, Daichi. You know this isn't right."

Doubt flickered across Daichi's doubt. _I knew it!_ Haruhi cried triumphantly in her head. Daichi shook his head and controlled himself. "Nonsense."

Haruhi continued, "I know you wanted revenge at first, but then you met me and you got over it. You don't want to kill me Daichi. I know you, I know the good person inside of you. He's there, you just need to forget what your father expected of you and let it go."

"You killed my father!" Daichi roared, getting in Haruhi's face.

Haruhi didn't react to the sudden show of emotion. "I know, and I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry. I know now that there had to be some other course of action and none of them deserved to die. I just want peace between us Daichi. We were friends, we still are." She took a deep breath before continuing, "And we still can be, if you let me and my friends go. It's not too late."

"Yes it is," Daichi said quietly. He formed a ball of all the elements in his palm and watched them dance around each other. "It is much too late for me."

Haruhi shook her head and eyed the ball of elements. "It's a lot of power, isn't it?" she asked him. At his nod, she continued, "Almost too much to control, right?" This time Daichi didn't respond. "If you kill me, it will kill you as well. The seven elements will revolt against you and consume you. You were not made to hold that kind of power."

Daichi eyed the ball of elements. "I will be fine."

"I've held the seven elements in my body before," Haruhi continued. "They almost revolted against me, and I'm meant to hold the seven elements in my body. You...not so much."

"I have before," Daichi insisted.

Haruhi sighed. "Your time is about to run out. The elements have been eating away at your life force and will consume it completely if you kill me."

Daichi reabsorbed the elemental ball into his body. "Then I will get another person to kill you."

"No you won't," Haruhi insisted. At Daichi's confused look, Haruhi looked at him in the eyes. "You are a good person, Daichi. I know it. You don't want to kill me." She chuckled. "Hell, you don't even want to be a part of the STP. I can see it."

This sent a murmur through the kids of the STP. Daichi shouted at them, "Shut up!"

"It all makes sense…." Haruhi murmured, eyes cast to the side as she pieced everything together.

"What?" Daichi scoffed. She looked up and met eyes with him.

"It was all part of the plan, all part of the prophecy…. The decision was never ours, whether we would defeat you or not. We were never meant to defeat you."

"Then what?" he asked, confused.

"'It is unknown whether the Fujioka will survive the second meeting or not'... If you kill me, it will kill you as well. The others will have their revenge, and peace will be restored. Even if I have to sacrifice myself in this instance, peace will be restored as it was meant to be… But it doesn't have to work that way!" she shouted in frustration. "Right now, you are the rebel, Daichi! My life is in your hands… because if you switch sides, if you don't become the murderer you always hated me for being, this will end! There won't be a threat, we will both live, and peace will be restored." His eyes widened. "Don't make the mistake I made, Daichi. Choose the peaceful way out."

"Dai-kun!" Chinatsu pressed. He turned to her and scowled. "Do it now, while you still can, or you will be a traitor to us all," she hissed.

He turned back to Haruhi and his expression softened. "It's already too late. I have to go through with this."

"No you don't. You can still switch sides, Daichi." She smiled at him. "It's never too late."

Daichi's expression softened and looked at his hands. "I've always hated doing what my dad says," he admitted quietly. "I hated feeling like I always had to be like him, impress him, do whatever it took to please him."

"You don't have to anymore!" Haruhi insisted.

Daichi sighed. "I don't want to be like him…"

Chinatsu stepped forward. "Do it, Daichi! Stop being a coward and get it over with!"

Daichi glanced between Chinatsu and Haruhi. He raised his hand and brought it towards Haruhi. She bowed her head in acceptance and the club members screamed.

When the blow never came, Haruhi looked up hesitantly at Daichi. Out of Daichi's hand, he created a knife of darkness and sliced the restraints off her body. His face a mask, he said, "I am not my father. Never will I be like him."

Haruhi grinned and stood. She stretched her arms and legs and glanced at the kids. "Do you really want to fight me right now? Because I guarantee you, that with my power combined with Daichi's, well..we'll kick your STP asses."

Chinatsu scowled at her and turned her angry gaze to Daichi. "We won't forget this, Daichi! You've betrayed us, and your dad…. All of the old STP! We WILL be back, and we will have our revenge on the Fujioka girl and you."

Daichi rolled his eyes. "Get out of here, Chin-chan."

Chinatsu growled, "Watch your back." She ushered the others out and followed them, keeping a close eye on the host club members, Daichi, and Haruhi.

Daichi released the club, Nekozawa, and Renge. All fell to their knees but Mori, Hani, and Renge. Mori immediately rushed over to Haruhi and checked over her. "I'm so sorry," he apologized with emotion crowding his usually stoic face. "I should have never said those things and I never should have broken up with you. I'm such an idiot!"

Haruhi chuckled and kissed Mori. He was surprised for a second before responding in full. They spent a moment wrapped up in the other's presence before Daichi cleared his throat awkwardly.

"So, uh, what now?" he asked, eyeing Haruhi.


	16. Chapter Sixteen- The Endings of Endings

**Hey guys! This is the last chapter…. yes, it makes me sad too…. :,( So I was surprised/happy to hear at least two of you want a third.. *evil eyebrow wiggle* and that you were sad that this was ending… But anyways, please read, enjoy, and READ THE AN AT THE END OF THIS CHAPTER… not now, but when you are done, it is super important! Also, thank you for your continued support. Seeing the reviews, favoriters, followers, recommenders (can't really see it but hoping we had a few of those), and even that you read it really helps… So anyways, here it is, ENJOY! Tchao, uyay**

**Hola, amigos y amigas! (I really hate Spanish…to all Spanish speakers, I apologize for my Spanish.) Anyhoo, it's the last chapter...sucks, doesn't it? Bleh! Big thanks to all reviewers/favoriters/followers! You guys drive the story and encourage uyay and I! As uyay said, read the AN at the end of the chapter. It has a bunch of important stuff about the last chapter...it's kind of a farewell...a very important one. Anyhoo, read, enjoy and recommend! ~don't-even-ask1**

Chapter Sixteen

The Endings Of Endings

Haruhi groaned as they piled into the limo, and then when they marched into the school. Mori offered a smile and pressed her forwards after Tamaki who was proudly leading them to the club room. Kyoya was directly behind him, then Daichi, who had two angry twins shooting dagger glares at him. They were followed by Nekozawa and Renge. Mori and Haruhi were last, with Hani skipping happily in front of them.

They finally reached the room, and they spread themselves out on the couches. Only Daichi stood awkwardly. After a few minutes of silence, Tamaki jumped back up again. "I've decided-" Haruhi groaned. Again. She was exhausted, and now Tamaki had dragged them to the host club and, and decided something. It was never a good thing when Tamaki decided something. "That Daichi will be joining the host club!"

A loud ring of "What?!" filled the air.

_Haruhi…._ Daichi spared a secretive glance in her direction. _I would get to spend more time with her… Maybe…._ He tried not to smile in hope as he looked back at the blonde.

"Welcome Dai-kun!" Hani welcomed him, not understanding what the problem was.

"But Tamaki…" Kyoya muttered.

"He-"

"Hurt-"

"Her!" The twins started and finished each other's sentences, ending in sync. They scowled and somehow managed to give him an even deadlier glare than they had been.

"He almost killed my best friend! Our friend!" Renge shouted, crossing her arms.

"I won't have it! He could hurt her, he almost did! We can't put the prophesied one in danger again." Haruhi winced as Nekozawa brought up the prophecy. She hated it, having her destiny planned out for her.

"No," Mori gave a low growl. All eyes were on him. He put an arm around Haruhi and pulled her close to him, safe and secure. "No." His voice telling everyone that his decision was final.

"I appreciate that you guys are worried about me, but I actually think this is the first smart decision Tamaki's made." Now all eyes were on Haruhi.

"My daughter!" Tamaki shouted in glee, before he realized the implication of what she had just said. He crawled in his mushroom cultivating corner and sulked.

"What are you saying?" Renge asked, concerned about her friends sanity.

"If he's in the club, we can keep tabs on him," Haruhi pointed out. They all took a moment before nodding hesitantly.

The twins glanced at Haruhi questioningly. At her unfailing glare, they said, "We're still not comfortable but if you say so. We're fine.." The twins sighed before glaring at Daichi again.

"Don't think I'm forgiving you," Renge told him coldly before walking away. Nekozawa shot him the 'I'm watching you' signal and Kyoya jotted something down in his book. Mori stayed silent, pulling Haruhi tighter against her and kissing her forehead in a possessive manner. He was still uneasy about Daichi's true intentions about his love.

"Ok, I gue-" Daichi froze mid sentence, hunching over with wide eyes before collapsing on the floor. He started gasping, breathing hard, and though he tried several times, he couldn't form words.

Kyoya-senpai!" Haruhi yelled, pulling away from Mori's embrace and kneeling down next to Daichi. Kyoya followed suit and looked him over.

"His muscles are tense….. He's in shock and probably incredible pain. Tamaki, I need you to get a glass of water from the kitchen. Hani, grab my bag.." he instructed. He looked up at Haruhi, meeting and holding her gaze. "Haruhi…. Is it possible that this is the effects of his powers?" Her eyes widened.

"That, that would make sense…." _Please, please don't let it be because of the powers…. Daichi, you have to hold on….. I, I can't be responsible for your death too._

"Is-"

"Yes.." she answered before he could fully ask. He shuddered._ It's fatal.. If that is what it is, he's going to die…_ Kyoya processed. Mori would never forgive me. Not that he would mind Daichi passing, but it would tear Haruhi apart. Knowing her, she would blame herself. Probably reasoning that he only gained the powers because she killed his dad and he wanted revenge. _Come on, Daichi, for Haruhi's sake, you have to pull through! he silently begged._ By now Daichi had passed out from the pain. He watched as Haruhi reached out and touched his forehead, and shot back in shock.

"It, it isn't his powers… Well it is, but not the way we were thinking." She looked at him and smiled. "He's lost them, the extra powers… The archangel must have taken them back." She giggled in relief.

….

The archangel pulled away from the mirror where the image of the girl and others was being reflected. She had taken the powers back, and now she would get revenge._ Silly boy, thinking that he could cheat me…_ she thought with a smirk. The deal had been simple. He got the power, she got a show. Deaths, the girl, his, and whoever was caught in the crossfire were just a bonus. But now that he had gone back, switching sides, she wouldn't get her side of the bargain. _Oh well, I'll just have to create my own show. A few of deaths will just be the cost of his betrayal._ She cackled.

….

_That bitch!_ Chinatsu felt a wave of emotions rush over her, hate, disgust, sadness. She felt like screaming and crying at the same time. She had taken him from her. _I knew him forever. That's certainly longer than she has! Not to mention he grew up hating her! Why would he just pick her side? Why?_ "Why…. Why!" she yelled, her voice bouncing and echoing off of the wall of her family's mansion. "Why…" she choked out, fighting back tears. _A spell.. That's the only explanation! That witch must have put a spell on him! But she should no better than to steal him from me._ "Why?" she jokingly asked herself with a laugh. "Because I loved him first, and he loved me too."

**Ending AN: Haha, we have a surprise! Did anyone think there wasn't going to be another sequel? Oh you poor things...do not fret! There will be a third book! Expect it out soon, like tomorrowish. I'm sure you can guess what it will touch on from our wonderful foreshadowing...so keep an eye out! We love you guys (don't get any wrong ideas, we aren't going there), please don't hate us for waiting until now to tell you…. Anyways, until then, ciao! Adios!Chapter Sixteen- **


End file.
